Bad Girls
by SimplyWhimsical
Summary: Rima Mashiro has lost her boyfriend to a popular supermodel…now together with her closest friends she plans to win him back but what happens when an old love resurfaces and the flame rekindles?
1. B a d G i r l s 1

**Panda chan: well here's a brand new story that I'm working on and it's all about Rima for a change!**

**Daichi: it's about time!**

**Panda: why don't you just do the disclaimer…….and where's Pepe chan???**

**Daichi: don't know anywho *clears throat***

**Pepe: Panda chan does not own Shugo Chara or any of the characters or themes involved with it!!**

**Daichi:O.o…….WTH!!**

**Panda: way to go Pepe *high fives baby chara and ignores Daichi's rants*………here's my new fic……BAD GIRLS!!!**

_Summary: Rima Mashiro has lost her boyfriend to a popular supermodel named Amu Hinamori…together with her closest friends she plans to win him back but what happens when an old love resurfaces and the flame rekindles???_

**SUNLIGHT **seeped into the large mansion on the hill hidden from all civilization as housekeepers, cooks and gardeners began their usual duties. As housekeepers scurried around, Rima Mashiro could be seen climbing down the spiral marble staircase dressed in only a pair of short blue cotton pants and a pink spaghetti strapped top; even this early in the morning on such a cold day the petite blonde looked amazing. "Morning Mahiro –san," a maid squeaked as she scurried on by and with a small smile, Rima clicked her tongue and scooped up the mail from the foyer table.

"Bills…bills…bil –oh a coupon to my favourite café!" She squealed as she tossed the envelopes back onto the table before a plastic wrapped magazine caught her attention.

"Oh My God!"

Screaming loudly, the whole mansion was full of the high pitched squeals and soon doors upstairs could be heard opening before Utau appeared at the banister; her black and purple eye mask pushed up on her forehead; blonde hair tousled and dressed in a large purple button down pyjama top. "What the hell?! It's after eight –why are you screaming Rima?" She hissed and the smaller blonde stared with wide eyes at Utau.

"what's going on here?" Croaked the tires voice of Yaya as she dragged her thin frame down the hall and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Her shoulder length ginger hair was disheveled and she was dressed in a pink Henley top with grey short sleeves, a pair of grey fleece capris and a set of pink booties.

Sucking in a deep breath, Rima held up the plastic wrapped magazine and pointed at the blown image of a pretty girl. "_**She's **_on the front cover –the front cover of _**my **_magazine!" She squealed and Utau rolled her eyes while Yaya's eyes widened and she rushed down the staircase squeaking 'Oh My God' and 'I can't believe she did that to you Rima!'. Eventually Utau had also slunked down to join her two friends and sure enough there was the three girls number one enemy –super model Hinamori Amu! Utau's eyes nearly bugged out at how strikingly beautiful the rosette looked on the cover.

"She must have had her face air brushed –that's the only thing I can see happening…I refuse to believe that she's actually beautiful!" Rima sneered and bouncing on her toes, Yaya tugged on the magazine.

"Open it up Rima –ti, let's see what it says!"

Utau would never admit it but even she was a little anxious to know what journalists had written about the pink haired twenty –three year old. Rima's nimble fingers ripped the magazine open and skimming through the pages; she estopped on the article about the rosette and began to read aloud. "Japan's finest new super model is quickly taking the world by storm. With a beautiful face and an awesome figure; twenty –three year old Amu Hinamori is taking over the fashion industry –.no! This is all wrong!" Rima squealed releasing her hold on the magazine and causing both Yaya and Utau to reach out for it. Reading silently to themselves, they pulled a few faces before Yaya quirked a brow.

"Fashion Magazine was my magazine and now that –that boyfriend stealing limelight hogging slut's running a muck with it all!"

"Says right here she's in town for the week –maybe Tadase came with her." Rima stopped ranting and stared at Utau before blinking and grinning just as a kitchen maid stepped into the foyer.

"Breakfast is ready ladies!" She announced and Yaya grinned, "that's great cause I'm starving!" And with that the three girls headed for the dining room.

"**So I've decided –I'm going to win Tadase back!"**

The announcement nearly caused Utau to choke as Yaya stopped stuffing pancakes in her mouth and stared at Rima. "Nani?!" She squeaked as she chewed and Utau brushed her bangs out of her face. "Get Tadase back?" She repeated and Rima nodded as a maid placed down a kettle of steaming green tea on the table as Yaya tried her hardest to swallow while Rima grinned at her idea. "I plan to get Tadase back –I need him back," she breathed and silence claimed the three the only noise coming from the clanking and removal of dishes.

It had been exactly three years since the inseparable duo had stumbled upon their current enemy. She had worked in a coffee shop and RIma had thought she was cute and had a face made for television! It had been a no brainer persuading Yaya to let Amu join the clique but Utau had been a lot harder to persuade. Of course, once Amu had joined the trio's friendship had suffered resulting in Utau's high school lover dating Yaya and Rima investing all her time and social energies into helping her new bff. But everything really hadn't begun to fall apart until Amu had made an appearance on Rima and Yaya's daytime television programme _Lipstick, Fashion & Boys_ where she was noticeably known for her down to earth personality and strikingly pretty face. A month later she had moved into the mansion and all hell broke lose.

Amu was wild, unadulterated and spunky immediately adding to Utau's distaste for her; and even socially unaffected Yaya was turned of when the rosette had flirted with her boyfriend ceaselessly then stripped her top off in a night club and paraded about making out and flirting with loads of boys. Rima didn't seem affected by Amu's unruly behaviour and she was even willing to severe her long term friendship with the other two for Amu before _**that **_happened. Oddly enough the events leading to the breakup are still unknown; sure they were aware of the fact that Amu knew Tadase; they had met at a Christmas Party for Rima and Yaya's network. But what had put the icing on the cake was when they had arrived home to find that Amu had moved out followed by a weird phone call from Tadase saying he was going on a very long business trip and wasn't sure when he would be back.

About a week later the trio had found out what had happened to Amu and they had also figured out that Tadase's business trip had landed him on the couch of _Wake Up Tokyo!_ With his girlfriend! Sure Rima had cried and Utau and Yaya had sat on her bed helping to cope with large cartons of chocolate ice cream and in their pj's for two weeks straight but they were good now. Sure, Yaya was still dating Utau's ex and Amu still had Tadase but they were good and Rima was not about to lose the only guys she ever loved to a two –timing boyfriend stealing whore.

"How do you plan to get him back exactly?" Utau probed and as she munched away on a piece of toast and Rima tapped her fingers against the table and sipped on her tea.

"Not sure but I will."

Releasing a sigh, Utau ran a hand through her hair before pushing out of her chair. "Have fun planning your torture games –I've got to get to the studio," she said and Yaya nodded stuffing a few strawberries into her mouth as Rima continued to sip on her tea. Utau headed out of the kitchen just as more pancakes were set on the table and Yaya grinned before digging in. Rima sat back in her seat and stared at her younger friend before bringing her cup to her lips. "You're going to get fat and you know that camera already puts ten pounds on us!" Yaya pouted before pouring syrup on her pancakes followed by whip cream and butter. "Are we going to work today?" The redhead asked before stuffing the pancakes into her mouth and Rima flinched as she looked away.

"No –but we are going into town and…how the hell can you eat that crap?!"

**Panda: there's the first chapter please leave a review because I promise some real bitchy stuff is going to happen in this!!**

**Daichi: trust her………she will!!!!!**


	2. B a d G i r l s 2

**Panda: I want to thank Loli –chan for reading and reviewing like usual and I've also come up with a pretty good way to rake in some reviews…..tell them Daichi *snickers***

**Daichi: *clears throat* Panda chan is promising **_**not **_**to update her story bits and pieces until she gets at least 5 reviews for the first 2 chapters of Bad Girls….**

**Panda: good job Dai…good job**

**Pepe: well, enjoy and don't forget to leave a review!!!**

**Ages: Rima:23, Yaya:22, Utau:24**

**DOWNTOWN **was hopping as the duo stepped out of the black car and slamming the door shut, Rima adjusted her large sunglasses while Yaya waved at their driver before he rejoined the traffic jam. "Tokyo midday," Rima mumbled before she snatched Yaya's wrist and headed into the thick throng. The duo practically blended in; with their warm winter coats, oversized Dior sunglasses, dark berets and dark jeans. Loud noises hit their ears and Rima cringed at the gross aromas flooding her nose. "Where are we off to Rima?" Yaya probed as she glanced around not daring to remove her shades for fear of being scolded or worst –sighted by the paparazzi. "We're living the typical life of Japanese citizens –remember it?"

The sarcasm was evident in her tone but Yaya ignored it as something in a store window caught her eye. Breaking free of Rima's hold on her, she glued herself to the display window eyes wide in awe. "Oh My God! That's a rare Collectible!" She squealed as Rima made her way towards the somewhat shorter girl and allowed her eyes to land on the stuffed bear in the window before she frowned. "It's just a stupid stuffed toy –you can always get one," that seemed to strike the redhead who looked at the blonde with large nut –brown orbs.

"It's not just _**any **_stuffed animal –it's a Mr. Teddy Collectible! I've only been collecting them since I was six and –that's the rarest of them all…mama promised me this one when I was ten but -" she broke off eyes watering before she grinned cheeks flushed.

"They're having a sale and –I _**will **_have a Guru bear!" That said she dashed into the store and smashing her palm into her forehead; Rima followed after her.

Sighing, both girls collapsed onto a couch in their favourite local cafe surrounded by carrier bags. "I am so tired," Rima whined and Yaya had to agree before licking her lips and staring at the blonde. "What do you want me to get you Rima –ti?" She probed and eyes closed, the blonde snuggled more comfortably into the couch. "A nice hot cup of tea would be nice," she breathed and bouncing up Yaya headed for the counter as Rima decided to settle into a booth just as the door to the café opened and that strangely homely chime went off.

Stretching out her arms, Rima breathed in the scent of coffee beans before sighing. Today had actually been a really decent and entertaining day –so what if they were surrounded by carrier bags and had swiped their cards a dozen times that they probably only had a few cents left on it but it was all okay. She had spent this entire day with one of her best friends and both their cell phones had been turned off all day. The pair really had spent the day acting like they had back in middle school.

"Rima?"

_Shit._

Looking away from the window, Rima still concealed behind her large shades and dark beret. Who she saw in front of her table nearly made her die on the spot and frowning, she stared into the handsome face of Nagehiko Fujisaki. "Nagehiko," she squeaked then blushed at her own stupidity as the violet haired young man chuckled before slipping into the booth. Deciding there was really no further reason for her to hide her identity; Rima took off her shades and Nagehiko stared into her large honey eyes before smiling sweetly.

"You're as beautiful as I remember," he breathed and Rima scowled cheeks darkening as she decided to stare down at her fingers and began to fiddle with the gold band on her right ring finger. _Damn hormones –what was __**he **__doing here after all these years? _

"I heard about you and Tadase's bad break up," instantly the blonde blonde's head snapped up and her eyes seemed t oask 'how'd you find out?'

"Kukai told me –I'm staying with him while I'm in town." He explained and Rima nodded as she leaned back in her seat and crossed her arms over her chest scowl still in place and Nagehiko had to admit that she looked irrevocably adorable.

"Only could be –I never made a public announcement…so why are you back in Japan? I thought big high powered lawyers like yourself couldn't be bothered with their small embarrassing hometowns?"

Nagehiko chuckled, a deep sort of sound that sent goose bumps down Rima's spine and –was she just realizing that his hair was no longer long and girly but instead short and slicked back neatly? _He's changed a lot since the last time I saw him_ a part of Rima seemed to remind her that the last time she had seen him she had been seventeen. It had been raining, she had been crying and he was telling her that he was off to America for a few months –yeah right a few months turned into more like six years! "I'm on vacation for awhile and –Tadase wanted to see me," he said and Rima stiffened at the name before she nodded and Nagehiko glanced down at his watch before sighing and running a hand through his hair then he looked at Rima's passive face.

"I really should be on my way but it was really nice running into you again and –I watch you everyday on _Lipstick, Fashion & Boys_."

"Rima!" Yaya called as she moved towards the booth just as Nagehiko slipped out and hugged the redhead spinning her around and saying 'nice to see you again Yaya –chan!' before letting go and with one last smile he was gone both girls looking after him."

"Was that -" Yaya started and Rima nodded tightly before reaching for her drink which Yaya handed it to her as she continued to stare out of the café's window.

"Yeah, that was him."

"Oh."

They had been home for nearly four hours already and the sun had already set and the temperature had dropped drastically. Utau had gotten nearly twenty –five minutes and she was currently in the kitchen munching away on supper with Yaya who was on the phone giggling and eating cheese sticks at the same time. "Where's Rima?" Utau probed as she brushed her bangs out of her face and glanced over at the giggling redhead.

"No –I think you're the funniest guy I know," Yaya giggled into the cordless receiver and Utau rolled her eyes before snapping her fingers in her face.

"Yaya?!" She barked and the girl looked up and mouthed 'what's up Utau –chan?' sighing Utau mouthed back 'where's Rima?' and giggling at something the guy on the other end said she pointed at the ceiling; indicating that Rima was in her room.

Stepping out of her bedroom, Rima pocketed her cell phone which had at least fifty missed calls from her agent for that day. Rubbing her eyes, she stopped at Utau's door before knocking softly then entering. Utau was on her bed, headphones on at the sight of her fellow blonde she stopped singing and offered a small smile as she turned off her music and sat up on her bed. "Hey what's up? Have you decided to stop running from your problems and go back to work because really –Yaya has _**way **_too much free time on her hands!" Utau began to ramble on as Rima wrenched her fingers together and stared at a large black and white portrait of Utau and bit down on her lower lip.

"I saw Nagehiko today," that shut Utau up.

"Oh," she replied as she sat up straighter and scrambled to the edge of the bed where she stared into Rima's eyes before patting the spot beside her.

"Why don't you tell Utau about it?" She suggested and stumbling forward Rima sat beside the older girl who placed a hand on her lap.

"Where's you see him?"

"At that café we always go to on our free time."

"And what did he say?"

"He knows –about Tadase and me he knows that I was dumped for my ex best friend…he probably thinks I'm pathetic and still can't keep a man in love with me?!"

To be completely honest, Rima had really lost Utau after she had said 'for my ex best friend' but she wasn't about to admit it. Offering a tired smile, she wrapped and arm around Rima's shoulders and pulled her closer. "Forget about him –you plan to get Tadase back right?" She probed and their eyes met and the smaller blonde smiled slightly and she licked her lips. "Well, I do plan to get him back." Utau smirked, "good –Yaya come here!" Faint footsteps could be heard before the cute redhead poked her head around the door and stared at her friends.

"Yeah?" Utau glanced up at her.

"Go get the ice cream –we need to plan out how we're going to get Tadase back."


	3. B a d Gi r l s 3

Panda: I've decided to run this shindig without the help of my two loyal sidekicks who are currently manning the fort and taking care of my other stories………

**Reminders: **

**Rima:23, Yaya:22, Utau:24**

**THE **following day found all three girls at work meaning; Rima and Yaya had headed off super early to get to the set for their morning show. The set was hopping as stage members scurried around trying to get everything prepared for the Holiday episode. "Okay so are we going to be briefed on our guest for the day?" Rima questioned as she sat in a black chair in makeup and her young jittery assistant skimmed through the pages of her clipboard. "Um…well for the segment it looks like you guys are chatting with that eccentric author on the library set then its -"

Rima completely tuned out the rest of the memo as she stared at her reflection. Here she was; her first day back to work since Thanksgiving and it was to do a stupid Christmas themed episode. There she sat, in a swivel chair dressed in a pair of pink striped long sleeved pyjamas and her hair was pinned up with an EzComb. The makeup artist stepped back and smiled before beginning to clean up while Rima brushed her bangs out of her face. "And that's that," the assistant squeaked and the blonde blinked at her before shifting in her seat and stared down at her pink fuzzy slippers _what the hell was she going on about? _and licked her lips.

"Oh Rima –ti!"

Looking up, the blonde watched as her costar bounced towards her dressed in a purple striped long sleeved pyjama set that was identical to hers, a pair of black booties and her red hair was in two pigtails like it used to be when she younger. Her makeup was completely natural and as she got closer she handed Rima a Styrofoam cup of hot coffee which she took willingly and took a sip. Yaya waved friendly at the assistant who smiled and blushed before Rima shooed her away.

"Ready for this?!" Rima shrugged and Yaya giggled as she plopped down on a chair beside the blonde and sipped her own drink.

"Nice pigtails," Rima jeered and Yaya chuckled as she leaned back in her seat.

"Nice pjs."

"You too." They both laughed before sucking in a deep breath and silence fell over them as a stage crew member came into view and shouted 'you're on in five minutes!'

"Well –let's do this."

"Yup yup!"

The show was going along wonderfully, Rima had almost forgot what it was like being on the set and in front of the camera. The rush of adrenaline, the butterflies in your stomach and clammy hands; but it was all so oddly calming at that moment. And there the cute duo sat on their famous leather couch, in their costumed pyjamas and Santa hats as they smiled at the camera. "Alright now for our next guest!" Yaya read off the teleprompter as she shifted uncomfortably on the couch the pounding of her bladder against her lower abdomen forcing her to bite down on her tongue and blink back her tears. _Just a little longer Yaya then you can go wee._

"She's a supermodel who is quickly captivating the hearts of many Japanese citizens. She's the new face of _Fashion Magazine _and the subject of all guys' wet dreams!" She continued to read and instantly Rima's expression darkened and a slight scowl formed on her cute face as Yaya continued.

"Let's all put our hands together and welcome Japanese supermodel Amu Hinamori!"

The live audience screamed and applauded loudly and Rima was slightly aware that the many viewers at home were flipping out as the pink haired model stepped onto the set dressed in a leopard print pyjama set. And Yaya instantly popped up and greeted the rosette with a broad cute grin and shook her hand before Rima forced a fake bright smile onto her own face. Rising to her feet, she shook Amu's hand before they all settled back on the couch; Amu in the armchair beside her and Yaya grinned as Amu smiled and waved at the live audience.

"So Amu, tell us what is it like being a huge supermodel?!" Amu shrugged.

"Oh, you know –it's awesome! I just love the feel of it but I'm still getting used to having the cameras and media reporting everything about you. Can't even buy a smoothie without making the front cover!" She laughed and nodding Yaya also forced a slight laugh while Rima just sat there.

"Well, that comes with being a star my dear _Amu_," both girls stared at the blonde and shooting her a look Yaya turned back to their guest.

"What do you plan to do this Christmas Amu?"

"Well, actually I have an announcement to make. My wonderful boyfriend and I are getting married!"

_Big Surprise!_ The whole audience exploded with excitement while both Yaya and Rima sat there completely dumbfounded. This was really something and they were so stunned that Yaya was sure that she had just peed in her pants. "My God," Rima breathed as Amu glanced back at them grinning. "Isn't that awesome?!" Both girls snapped out of their thoughts and grinned as they both clapped and Amu's grin broadened.

"It's excellent! When's the wedding?!" Yaya squeaked in a high pitched tone and Amu brushed her perfectly silky bangs out of her face –which Rima had to admit looked completely average in her opinion.

"WE plan to get married on Christmas day –here's the ring!" She held out her hand and their eyes widened at the large diamond ring.

"Whoa…it's huge," Rima replied and Amu giggled as her cheeks flushed.

"Well y'know Tadase…a really sweet guy he is!"

Rima got the feeling that ex best friend was being cheeky but in a completely sweet way so as to not let the audience know just how twisted she really was. Boy, did Rima just want to smash Amu's head into the large lit up Christmas tree. "Yes, I am aware of just how _**sweet **_Tadase is," she hissed and their eyes met and a sudden tension hung over the set. Clearing her throat, Yaya clapped her hands together and stare out at the audience. "Well, we're going to take a quick break then we'll be back with the sounds of the rock band Hypno!"

"And Cut!"

The bright light died and both girls released deep sighs, shoulders slumping forward as makeup artists rushed on the set and Amu rose to her full and complete 5'5 feet completely towering over the still sitting duo. "Well thanks for having me on your shoebox of a set –I'll make sure to put in a good review about you guys and to tell Tadase you both wish us luck on our wedding –toodles girls!" That said she allowed a stage hand to lead her off the set making sure to act cute and flirty the whole time. As they watched her go; Yaya suddenly remembered she need to go before they came back on and she quickly dashed off the set.


	4. B a d G i r l s 4

A/N: so here's the deal…………I'm not really a big fan of Amu's but I am very sorry if I offend **anyone who is an Amu lover** on with the story………. ^_^

**Reminders: Rima: 23; Yaya:22; Utau:24**

"**Can you believe it? The nerve of her –acting as if her studio setting's any bigger?!"**

**RIMA **ranted from where she stood pressed against the nicely cleaned bathroom wall while Yaya was still letting loose. "Did you hear how she practically teased us about Tadase? She knows that I'm not over him!" She shrieked and there was the sound of the toilet flushing before a splashing and Rima quirked a brow as Yaya muttered a soft 'shit' to herself. "Yaya?" She called and the stall door opened and the redhead stepped out looking slightly pisses as she pointed back at the toilet bowl. "My audio piece fell in the toilet," she stated and they stared at each other silently before Rima snorted and burst into a fit of laughter. "C'mon, we'll get you a new one," he insisted and smiling Yaya nodded and they headed back out to finish filming today's show.

"Well, thanks for watching this holiday episode of _Lipstick, Fashion & Boys_!" Rima shouted excitedly from where both her and Yaya sat on an open red sled; Santa hats still on and stupid fake snow falling onto their heads. Large grins were plastered to their faces as they were pretty sure the credits were flashing across thousands of tellies.

"Merry Christmas!" Yaya shrieked as she waved and rocked out to the ending song which just happened to be 'Rockin around the Christmas Tree' being performed by the rock band Hypno.

"And Cut!"

"It's about time," Rima muttered as someone helped her off the sled and handed her a cup of hot coffee. It was only after eleven and she just wanted to get home and snuggle up under her covers. She glanced over at her costar who was busily chatting away animatedly with the members of the rock band Hypno who just all happened to be checking the preppy redhead out. _Guess they don't know who her boyfriend is._

"Yea, I heard Amu Hinamori's doing lunch at The Pearl with her boyfriend."

That instantly caught the blonde's attention, and tilting her head back Rima caught sight of two interns sitting on a nearby sofa chatting up a storm. "What time? Maybe we can sneak out of here and drop by for an autograph?" The brunette probed teasingly and Rima nearly blanched but kept her ears open as she tried to look natural; sipping away on her hot drink. _C'mon hurry up –say what time?_ Her grip tightened around the Styrofoam cup slightly. "I think Monty from makeup said Amu was saying something about lunch at one –then a tour of the city afterwards." The first part was all Rima needed to hear as she dashed off and grabbed hold of Yaya's arm.

"Sorry but –I need to borrow her for awhile," she informed as she smiled at the guys and dragged the redhead away.

"We need to get dressed quickly and get down to The Pearl for lunch."

"The Pearl? But don't you need like reservations to get in there? They're really classy and stuff," she said and Rima was already ahead of her. She whipped out her mobile and began dialing a number.

""Think I don't know that –that's why I'm calling Utau to book one for us –now go get changed." She barked shoving Yaya gently into her dressing room before slamming the door shut.

Stepping out of the cab on front of The Pearl, Yaya's jaw hung slightly opened while Rima snatched hold of her arm and tugged her along. Pushing the golden glass spinning door, both girls stepped inside looking as exquisite as always but making sure not to draw any attention. Standing at the hostess table, Rima peered at a short slightly pudgy waitress with bleach blonde hair pinned up at the top of her head. "Welcome to The Pearl –do you have a reservation?" She asked in a sugary tone and Rima nodded . "Yup, it should be under Mashiro –Mashiro Rima." She informed pointing at the reservation book and the hostess seemed to glance between both girls whose identities were hidden behind stylish oversized shades. At The Pearl, the employers were used to seeing the rich and fabulous but inseparable duo Rima Mashiro and Yaya Yuiki had never been to The Pearl before.

Nodding, she skimmed through the book before finding Rima's name and soon led them to a table in the middle of the restaurant. Sitting down, Rima caught sight of a few of what she assumed were fan girls seated not too far off form them; giggling and whispering amongst one another. "Alright, so keep an eye out for that slut and Tadase." Rima stated and as she shrugged out of her coat and pulled off her large shades. Yaya nodded as she ate some of the bread and just after they had ordered the fan girls who were dressed in jeans and t- shirts and had cameras and pens and paper on them began to squeal and point.

Following their fingers, Rima looked past her redhead friend and her eyes widened and her eyes widened and her face paled. Yaya caught sight of her friend and took a sip out of her glass of water and quirked a brow. "Rima?" She called and turning around in her seat, Yaya caught of Amu and Tadase and gasped. "Oh God," she breathed as Rima swallowed down a large lump in her throat.

"I need to get a little closer," the blonde breathed as she pushed pout her chair and Yaya looked up at her.

"What are you doing? They'll see you!" She squeaked and Rima glanced down at her for a quick moment.

"Then let them see me –I'll pretend like I'm on my way to the Ladies." She replied and offering a small smile Rima teetered off.

Rima probably forget about the squeaking fan girls as she walked by their table and they caught sight of the petite blonde gasped. "Oh My God –it's Rima Mashiro…in the flesh!" One shouted between large gasps and Rima's eyes widened as she glanced over at the fans and motioned for them to be quiet.

"Okay, it's me! Now please be quiet!" She hissed but the three girls began to squeal and jump about in their seats.

"Oh My God! We are such big fans of your show –can we have your autograph?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?!"

"Is it true you have over three hundred pairs of designer jeans and over six hundred tops in your closest?!"

They were rapidly drawing attention to themselves and Rima was tugging roughly at her hair. Glancing back at her own table, she stared at Yaya's back who was currently chowing down on more bread –she wasn't going to help. And as Rima glanced around many other classy people were rapidly becoming interested in the altercation. Glaring, the blonde placed a thin finger to her lips and motioned with her hands for them to be quiet. "I'll do whatever you want –just shut up!" She hissed but it was to late because the blonde had successfully earned the attention of the entire restaurant.

"Rima?"

Eyes widening and body stiffening, the blonde slowly turned around and stared into the violet orbs of her love –Tadase Hotori. Amu was seated beside him, hand over his and gold eyes boring maliciously at the blonde's doll like features. "Tadase –kunn," she breathed her arms falling limp at her sides as she stared into the blonds gorgeous face. "What are you doing here? It's been ages since I've seen you," he stated and Amu agreed as Rima felt the tears of betrayal building up in her eyes. "Yes what are _**you **_doing here **Rima**?" The rosette hissed and the said girl's head snapped in her direction and she grinned broadly. "Just having lunch with a friend –I saw you over here and thought I'd say nice job on our show today."

Amu seemed to be suspicious of the blonde before she relaxed and smiled cutely. "Why, how nice of you Rima – I did enjoy being on the set again but…" there always seemed to be one of them. Amu brushed back her bangs and smiled apologetically at the smaller girl. "My fiancé and I would like to have a good lunch together," she squeezed down on Tadase's hand and biting down on her lower lip she forced a small smile onto her lips. "We'll, I'll just be going…congratulations on your engagement –toodles!" With a wave of her fingers she turned sharply on her heels and marched back to her table where Yaya was currently slurping up her pasta.

"Let's go!"

Rima hissed as she looped her arm through the redhead's who looked up quizzically. "Whate? Are you done already?!" She probed as she got out her seat and picked up her handbag and coat as Rima collected her stuff. "The hell I am," she replied and glancing quickly at Yaya she tugged on the smaller girl before marching out to the exit. Yaya wasn't sure what was going on but she did manage to snatch up a plate of chocolate truffle cake on their way out of the restaurant.

Utau ripped the glass door to the sports bar open and marched inside; an impassive expression splashed across her face and completely cautious Yaya following behind. It was after ten outside was freezing and as Utau's eyes scanned the bar's occupants she found who she was looking for –slumped over at the bar. "Found her," she hisses yanking on Yaya and weaving her way through the crowd.

"What the hell are you doing?" Her voice was vicious and Rima took another sip out of her beer bottle before brushing back her hair and looking at her friends.

"Utau? Yaya? What are you guys doing here?" She slirred and her friends could smell the alcohol on her breath.

Utau glared at Rima before yanking the beer bottle out of her hand earning a 'hey that's mines!' from the smaller girl. Jaw set, she glanced over at Yaya who nodded and ordered a glass of water. "Look this is so silly…Yaya told me about your little shindig with Tadase and the whole engagement but really this is too much Rima! You're intoxicating yourself over a guy –it has to stop." Utaus's words seemed t ohit Rima hard and she reached out for her beer bottle but Utau swatted her away and digging through her handbag; she pulled out a bottle of aspirin/ placing two in front of Rima, Yaya slid the glass of water her way and they both stared at the petite blonde.

"Take two of these and let's go –you're gonna have a hell of a hangover in the morning."

A/N" please leave a review and I once again apologize for offending anyone…^_^…..HAPPPY READING!!!!!


	5. B a d G i r l s 5

A/N: so here I go with another chapter and for the record because many have asked me this…I do not HATE Amu…..I just don't like her as much as I like all the other girls in the show…also I want to take some time out to thank the following people;

CattyGothLoli

Merines Shinku

Michi Leona

kanee –chan

XxVioletAshesxX

Thanks for reading and reviewing…I really appreciate it!!!!!! ^_^ ……..Now on with the story!!!!!!

**Reminders: Rima:23;Yaya:22; Utau:24**

* * *

**5+ reviews deal???!!!! ^_^!!!!!!**

* * *

"**No fair, you're cheating!"**

**YAYA **nudged a chuckling Kukai roughly in his side as both their eyes stayed locked on the large telly and their fingers moved in sync over the game controllers. They were both currently sitting on the floor in Kukai's living room competing against one another at a racing game –Kukai was definitely winning. "You're too slow babe," he jeered and the redhead glared at the telly before pulling her knees under her chin and pouted. "You're a real cheater at everything Kukai," she whined and quirking a brow the soccer player pressed paused and turned to look at his girlfriend. "Everything huh?"

Before Yaya could even say anything, she was on her back and Kukai was above her grinning broadly. "You didn't give me a shot –dork!" She teased and his grin broadened. "Do my laundry please," he whispered and Yaya giggled as she felt his lips against the crook of her neck and she squeezed down his shoulders. Kicking him in the stomach he rolled off her and she giggled. "Not going to," she giggled as she scrambled to her feet and looking up he grinned holding his stomach. "You're gonna get it now Yaya!"

Jumping up, Yaya squeaked before turning and running from the tall handsome guy who easily caught her around her small waist. Screaming in a high pitched tone, she was thrown over his shoulder and climbing over the sofa he headed for his bedroom pushing the door open. "You're gonna pay my dear Yaya," he grinned smugly and Yaya's cheeks flushed as she gave in to defeat.

Groaning, Rima shifted on her soft mattress and opening her eyes her vision slowly focused. Her bedroom was washed in light and sitting up everything seemed to spin as she grabbed hold of her head and reached for the bottle of aspirin. Popping the lid, she poured out two into her palm and reached for the glass of hot water on her nightstand. Boy was she having a terrible hangover! Sniffing, she combed her fingers through her hair and stared at her white molding, eyes completely blank. She had seen _him; _yesterday in the flesh after three years of hearing nothing from him. He looked so good, so beautiful and flawless, _just like Nagihiko._

Stopping her own thoughts, Rima pushed the purple haired man from her thoughts. Brining her knees to her chest, she placed her head on her kneecaps and released a deep sigh; she needed something to do today since _Lipstick, Fashion & Boys _was done for the year. She spared a glance at her clock; 2:45 P.M.! She had slept the entire day away now she needed to get out and do something and if memory served her correctly, Amu and Tadase owned a little place somewhere out here in the hills. Grinning smugly, she eased off her bed and once standing she grabbed at her cell phone and quickly dialed Yaya's number.

The redhead's ringtone filled Kukai's bedroom as Yaya's lips were currently in a kissing match with her soccer playing boyfriend. Moaning into Kukai's mouth, she heard the sound of her phone and tilted her head to the side causing her boyfriend to kiss down her jaw, neck and collarbone. "My phone," she croaked but Kukai didn't seem affected. "Just let it ring," he supplied as he reclaimed her lips and the phone died out before it started up again out before it started up gain and pushing on Kukai's shoulders he stared down at her one brow raised. "Can I?" She squeaked pointing to the edge of the bed and sighing, Kukai rolled off and scrambling to the edge of the bed; she leaned over the footboard and grabbed her phone out her cotton pants pocket. Pressing the talk button, she pressed it against her ear and sat back on her feet.

"Hello?"

"Yaya, hey –where are you?" Came Rima's voice from the other end.

"Oh hi Rima…do you feel better?" Kukai yawned as his eyes locked with Yaya's nut –brown orbs.

"I'm okay –look where are you Yaya? I need you to do something with me." Rima sounded impatient and chewing down on her lower lip, Yaya swatted Kukai's wandering hands away with a giggle and brushed back her bangs back.

"I'm at a –friends…what do you need?"

"Forget it –just meet me tonight at the house. Drive alone and –tell Kukai I said hi," nodding they both hung up and Yaya glanced over at her boyfriend who had a brow quirked.

"That was Rima –she wanted me to tell you she said hi," the redhead said and Kukai nodded as he kissed Yaya's lips before she giggled and gave into his mind blowing kisses before laying back; Kukai on top.

Getting into her cute little convertible, Rima dialed a number from memory as she slammed the door and started up the car.

"Hello?" Came the slightly French accent of Kairi Sanjou and Rima smiled.

"Hey Kair –it's Rima."

"Oh Rima, what can I do for you?" Rima adjusted the mobile between her shoulder and the crook of her neck as she reversed out of the driveway.

"I need for you to give me Amu Hinamori's current address."

"Sure –one second," she could hear the tapping of keys before she heard him sigh.

"Ok –says here that her house is in the same neighborhood as yours…the address is 2015 Hinamori." Rima grinned as she hit the button and the steel gate opened.

"Thanks."

2015 Hinamori was anything but a little get away house. Standing outside of the large steel gates, Rima licked her lips and pulling her handbag more comfortably she looked around before deciding to scale the wall. Getting up had been difficult for the petite girl and panting, hair falling into her face she eased her way on top of the wall. From her perch she could clearly seethe large swimming pool and the long chaises. "My God –this looks like paradise in the winter time." She breathed leaning over too far and losing her balance, she toppled over screaming loudly and landed in the bush. "Shit…I must have ripped my coat," she muttered scrambling out of the bush and padding quickly across the lawn and slipped undetected into the mansion.

Glancing around, Rima couldn't help but feel slightly lost. Easing around the kitchen, she decided to head upstairs and once on the landing she busied herself by looking into bedrooms. Opening a double door, stared into the largest bedroom on this floor complete with a large king sized four poster bed with silky red bed sheets. "I'm just gonna guess this is Amu's room." Slippping inside, Rima's gaze on the vanity table in which she dug through the rosette's jewelry box before catching sight of a walk –in closet. Grinning, she eased her way into the closet and began thumbing through the many designer outfits. "Not as chic as I thought," she uttered as she stopped at a cute top and fingered it cutely before she sensed something odd.

"I'll be down in a bit okay?"

_Was that Amu?_

_Shit._

Eyes widening, Rima glanced around the closet before spotting a cute little wicket basket tucked in the corner. Rushing towards it, she ripped off the top and thanked Kami above for being so tiny. Sinking into the basket, she allowed the lid to close down on her head. Humming, Amu stepped into her closet and began thumbing through clothes before she stopped and quirked a brow; there was a giant gap in between the clothes and she stared at it questioningly before shrugging it off and continued to look for something to wear.

Rima strained to hear outside of the dark basket, head resting on her protruding knees. _Hell, hurry up! _Her head seemed to be screaming and just when she thought everything was going to be okay something bad just had to happen. Amu pulled down a pair of jeans and a cute top and was just about to step out of the closet when a ringtone filled the closet. Rima's eyes widened as she tried her hardest to quickly locate and shut her phone up. Ripping it out of her jean pocket, she fumbled with the mobile before clicking the button and it died out causing her to release a deep sigh.

Stopping I nfront of the wicket basket, Amu stared down at it as Rima tried to listen to know if the coast was dear. Licking her lips, Amu grabbed a random three inch heel off her shoe rack and leaning forward, she ripped off the lid and stared into Rima's honey eyes. There was a feeling of that washed over Rima as Amu screamed bloody murder. Dropping the shoe, the rosette stepped back, eyes still glued to the blonde as Rima popped out of the basket and tried to quiet her. "Shh…Amu be quiet please!" She said but the rosette stepped back and turning around, she pressed down on the intercom system on the closet's wall and Rima stiffened.

"Amu –thin about what you're doing."

"I know what I'm doing Rima." That said she leaned into the intercom and Rima nearly launched forward and slammed Amu's head roughly into the intercom.

"Security…there's a freak in my bedroom –I need someone up here ASAP!"

"On it!"

Shit…today just went from worse to worst!

Not thinking straight and fearing being arrested for trespassing; Rima bolted out of the closet. Amu shouted after her and stepped out of the closet glaring dangerously at the blonde. "Don't you dare move Rima," Amuu hissed and Rima snorted asshe made a move towards the long windows. She could hear footsteps coming quickly up the stairs and she flashed the finger as her ex. "Fuck off Amu –you'll never get me!" That said she pushed the window open and jumped out of it. "Rima!" She heard Amu shout in disgust as she pummeled to her death but ended up landing in the freezing cold pool that stung her cheeks as she resurfaced.

Paddling to the edge of the pool, she crawled out looking like a wet cat; long hair matted to her cute face and petite frame shaking dangerously. Looking up, she stared at Amu's dumbfounded expression before grinning and with a cute wave of her fingers; she ran as fast as she could off Amu's property. Once in her car, Rima pulled her spare mobile out of her glove compartment because her previous one had been totaled. Quickly dialing Utau's number she tapped her fingers against the steering wheel before starting up her car and reversing out of her parking spot.

* * *

A/N: there you go another chapter……..I'm not sure when I'll be able to update again but I just wanted to let you all know that there will be some Nagi –kun in the next chappie k??? R&R!!!!!!!!

* * *


	6. B a d G i r l s 6

A/N: thanks again to all of those who have reviewed and are active readers of this story……..I have decided to make an OC for Utau to be with but first I just want to say that all of your reviews have been very appreciated and have helped with the current flow of this story………..I also want to point out that Nagi WILL be making an appearance in this chapter but it isn't really big ……..although I PROMISE that his role in chapter seven will be MUCH bigger…..your reviews will really decide how this story will turn out SO DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE ONE AT THE END OF EVERY CHAPTER !!!!!! That said…..HAPPY READING!!!!!!

**5+ reviews needed**

* * *

**Reminders: Rima:23,Yaya:22,Utau:24**

* * *

"**That's it!"**

"**Work it, work it!"**

"**Utau, you've got it going on!"**

**INWARDLY **smirking, Utau flipped back her bangs and struck another pose as the ginormous studio fan blew back her hair. The twenty –four year old was currently on the set for her new albums cover photo shoot. Just as Utau was about to strike another pose her assistant; a short girl with wiry brown hair and box shaped glasses, dressed in a pair of jeans and a dark green polo tee shuffled out onto the set holding up Utau's blazing mobile. "Hoshina –san! You've got an important phone call!" She squeaked.

Utau caught sight of her bouncing beside the photographer and groaned. "Tell them to call back," she hissed but the assistant continued to bounce about waving the phone over her head. "But its Mashiro –san and she says that it's important!" She wailed and instantly Utau was off the seat she was previously sitting in and bounding on small bare feet towards her assistant. Yanking her mobile out of the girl's hand, she raised a hand to silence the ranting photographer before pressing the phone to her ear.

"What's up Rima?"

"Utau, hey look –you'll probably kick my ass for this but…I want you to meet me home around seven 'k?" Utau could hear the sound of a radio blasting through the phone line and she could also hear the sound of cars beeping –_what the hell was that petite blonde doing?!_

"Rima –please tell me all that noise I'm hearing is coming from the television and you're not out of the house!"

"I had a few errands to run," she retaliated and Utau frowned.

"You have a fucking hangover! Do you want me to hunt you down and drag your ass home myself?" There was something in her tone that scared Rima as she pulled into a neat little trinkets shop parking lot and cut her engine off.

"Look, I feel absolutely fine –so don't sweat it and just meet me home at seven okay?" Utau nibbled on her lower lip before releasing a deep sigh.

"Sure –just be careful Rima…take it easy." Rima smiled as she leaned against the steering wheel and stared out the passenger side's window.

"I sure will Utau." Her voice was soft and barely audible before they both hung up and releasing a deep sigh, Rima grabbed her handbag and pulled her key out of the ignition and stepped out into the chilly air.

Nagihiko trotted back to Kukai's place after a very busy day with Tadase and his fiancée. They seemed to rather happy and in love but –something had kept gnawing at Nagi's heartstrings the whole time the trio were together. Maybe it was the idea of just how much Rima had been 'in love' with Tadase and from what Kukai had told him; the petite blonde talk show host had never really gotten over him. Reaching the apartment, Nagihiko dug around in his jean pocket before producing the spare key.

Opening the door, he stepped inside the dark apartment; mind set on questioning his soccer playing roommate. "Kukai?" Nagihiko called out as he moved towards his friend's room door; taking note that the telly was on and a videogame was paused as he did so. Stopping in front of the closed door he could hear giggling coming from inside and he rolled his eyes. Just as he raised his hand to knock on the cool smooth wood of the door, it opened and Yaya scrambled out looking completely ruffled and at the sight of Nagihiko she squeaked out a 'hi Nagi –kun' as she danced about gathering her stuff. Kukai soon emerged out of his room hair messier than usual and as he leaned against the doorframe; arms crossed over his chest and a grin in place as he watched Yaya dance about before she grabbed her coat and shrugged into it.

"Talk to you later babe," Kukai assured and Yaya grinned as she nodded. "Bye Kukai," she shuffled towards her boyfriend who pushed off the doorframe and locked his arms around her tiny waist before moving towards the front door and opening it he planted a soft sweet chaste kiss on her lips. One that caused Nagihiko to snort –those two were anything but chaste.

And once the front door was securely closed, Nagihiko looked back at Kukai brow quirked. "You're a dog y'know?" Kukai chuckled as he collapsed into a kitchen chair and propped his legs up on the table. Green eyes fixated on the dark haired man, he grinned as he crossed his arms over his chest. "What did I do Nagihiko?" He jeered and Nagihiko settled down opposite Kukai and folded his hands out on the table in front of him. "I want to know something?" he probed casually and Kukai shrugged eyes landing on the fridge. "What do you wanna know?" His tone was as carefree as ever and Nagihiko ran a hand through his hair. "What happened between Rima and Tadase in my absence?" he watched as Kukai's face darkened and he sighed before taking his feet off the table and bore gravely into Nagihiko's gold eyes."Tadase's a real jackass –he started 'secretly' dating Amu behind Rima's back. I was the first to find out."

He stopped and released a deep sigh; his shoulders slumping forward. Nagihiko nodded as his face hardened and he watched his friend closely. "I told him to stop –you have to believe me but…he couldn't. He was so 'in love' with Amu that he started considering and comparing everything to her. He was still dating Rima while he was with Amu –two timing loser," he laughed bitterly and Nagihiko assumed it was some inside joke he himself had missed out on.

"But how did they get here –to this point I mean?" He pressed leaning in and Kukai studied him for a moment before ruffling his own hair.

"Oh…let's see –Rima was away scouting some location thingy and –Amu got a job offer to move out to Osaka, she asked Tadase to go with here and oddly enough he accepted. The hurtful part about all of this is that Tadase confided in me about all of this is that Tadase confided in me for help and I let him down –I let him hurt Rima like he did. That's why when Utau came round here shaking me for info I cracked so easily!"

Nagihiko sat completely stunned in his seat. Baby face Tadase Hotori had for once taken advantage of his looks but ended up hurting Rima because of it all. "One more question –has Rima ever forgiven Tadase?" Kukai smiled almost sardonically as he leaned forward and cupped his face. "Nah –Yaya tells me that Rima's out to make Amuu's life a living hell but –she'll have to complete it before their wedding." Nagihiko nodded stiffly and sat back in his seat –hands in his lap.

"I guess so."

"**Where are we going?" **

Utau shot dangerous looks at Rima who was currently sitting in the driver's seat; zooming down the dark streets. Her headlights lighting up the otherwise dark and empty streets; Yaya sat in the back leaning over and peering through the windshield and into the dark abyss. "So –you went to her house and looked around. Did she catch you?" The redhead's nut –brown orbs landed on the petite blonde just as Utau also stared at her. Ignoring the impatient glances she was getting, Rima chuckled and shifted slightly in her seat; eyes never leaving the road.

"Does it really matter?" She probed and Utau rolled her eyes before nodding and glancing straight through the windshield.

"Yea…it kinda does." Rima nibbled on her lower lip as she debated with her thoughts before sighing.

"Maybe," she breathed and the car was quiet before both Yaya and Utau gasped and shouted 'WHAT???!!!'

Rima cringed at the high pitched squeals before shrugging them off. "How the hell could you get caught? What if she calls the police on your ass –Oh God…what if all three of us get arrested because of your damn obsession!" Utau spat digging her nails into the dashboard while Yaya jumped at her tone and Rima shrank in her seat but Utau wasn't finished her rant yet. "That's why we're in your car right now isn't it? Oh God Rima, we're running away –fleeing the country! Yaya –do something," she shrieked looking back at the completely stunned redhead who leaned back on the backseat; lips parted and eyes wide. "W –What do you want me to do?!" She shrieked and Utau rubbed her temples a deep scowl set on her features. "Utau?" Rima called cautiously and Utau glowered at her from where she sat before taking a deep breath. "Don't talk to me Rima," she hissed dangerously and silence fell over their heads.

Rather shaky, Yaya grabbed hold of both front chairs and leaned forward; eyes glued on the windshield. "Are we really going to jail?" She squeaked and Rima looked back through the rearview mirror while Utau leaned her back against the door and glared at the petite blonde driving as she spoke in a smooth even tone. "No, we're not going to jail but Rima might." Yaya sighed in relief and the car came to a stop and Rima unbuckled herself and stared at her friends. "None of us are going to jail –now let's go we're here."

Looking out the tinted windows, both Utau and Yaya noticed that they were parked outside of a large steel gate with an unlit house in the back. The headlights flooded the dark parking lot before Utau leaned forward; squinting through the dim light. "Where are we?" She probed but Rima was already slipping out of the car.

"2015 Hinamori." She responded and Utau shot her a dangerous look before hurrying to open her door. "Hell no –Rima get your ass back in this car." And she was out in the chilly night's air. Chewing on her lower lip, Yaya slid to the door and slipped out of the car and scrambled to Utau's side.

All three girls stood there, in the freezing cold night's air staring at the house through the gates. "I can not believe this," Utau muttered and Yaya wrapped her fingers around the cool metal bars as the wind blew and played with their loose tresses. "No one's home," her lips quivered and Rima nodded as she pulled on the steel gates roughly; opening them slightly. "I was counting on that," she murmured and Utau's eyes widened as she watched Rima prance down the cobble stoned driveway. Chewing on her lip, she took hold of Yaya's upper arm and stormed in after the petite blonde; a deep scowl set on her features. "Rima –I'm going to kick your," her voice drifted off as she noticed that the smaller blonde had stopped just ahead.

Slowing down, the rocks crunching under her shoes, Utaus's hold on Yaya involuntarily tightened. "What are we doing on Amu's property?" Her voice was angry and leaking with venom as Yaya quirked a brow and Rima whipped around and grinned. "We –my _**loverly **_friends are going to give Amu's little convertible a **new **paint job." She replied proudly pointing one thin finger at the red convertible parked in the darkness.

"I can't believe we're going doing this." Utau's tone was completely dry as she danced about pouring a galleon of gasoline onto the slick car. "Think of it as –a wedding gift," Rima replied as she poured out the last of her container. Utau shot her a dangerous look before she dropped her container onto the ground and stepped back pulling Yaya along with her. "If we get pinned with this you are so dead Rima," was all Utau could say as Rima chuckled and lit a single match before dropping it into the gas spill and instantly everything was ablaze.

The girls watched as the car caught fire and the flames danced about in their eyes; arms limp at their sides. Utau's expression was completely impassive whereas Yaya wrenching her thin fingers together; a deep frown set on her features while Rima was practically in hysterics. A goofy smile on hr features as she tried her hardest to control the rising laughter inside of her voice. The car blew up next and bits and pieces of metal showered everywhere as Yaya gasped and jumped back in alarm. Utau on the other hand; sighed and brushed back her bangs. "Let's get out of here before the cops get called," she stated and both girls had to agree.

* * *

A/N: thanks for reading and I appreciate it all………also there will be RIMAHIKO in the next chapter……….I promise *crosses heart hopes to die*…..don't forget to leave a review!!!!!!!!

* * *


	7. B a d G i r l s 7

A/N: well, I want to thank all of those who read and reviewed and I don't have anything more to say other than the fact that there IS RIMAHIKO in this chapter and that I hope you all remember to read and to leave reviews after each chapter …….thanks!!!

**5+ reviews**

***~***

**THE **annoying ringing of the doorbell filled the mansion on the hill the following morning which was probably the coldest day out of the year. Moving in quick soft steps, Utau reached the door before standing on her tiptoes and peering through the peephole. What she saw caused her eyes to widen and her heart to stop as she rest back on her heels, an angry expression on her features. "Rima?!"

Her voice cracked and echoed throughout the entire house before Rima rushed down the steps; Yaya close on her heels. "What's up?" Rima probed but one look at Utau's face changed her entire approach. "There's a fucking police officer on our fucking doorstep." She hissed pointing at the door an Rima's eyes widened before her gaze landed on the large front door before she stopped dead and Yaya peered over her shoulder. "Oh My God really?!" Utauu nodded and Yaya screeched and made to run back upstairs but Rima caught the collar of her shirt and dragged her towards the door. "Answer the door Utau –if they're asking about Amu's destroyed car just say we don't know fuck."

Nodding and sighing at the same time, Utau moved back to the door and face impassive; she ripped it open. There on their front porch dressed in a navy law enforcement uniform was a local police officer. "Hello there little lady–mind if I ask you something?" The officer –a tall lanky man with a baby face, olive skin and dark curls asked. Utau stared at him blankly for a moment before smiling rather seductively and pulled her sweater more comfortably around her thin frame. "Oh what is it officer? Is it our license plates –are they outdated?!" Her voice was an octave too high for Rima's liking and the way she batted her eyelashes and stared up at the officer was just a little too much.

The officer on the other hand, seemed to become flustered and blushed as he stared down at the hot blonde. "N-Not at all," he stuttered and Utau smirked before putting on an even more innocent expression. "Then what is it?" She puffed out her bottom lip cutely and the officer's jaw dropped before he cleared his throat and stood up straighter. "I'm here to ask if you happen to know anything about who might have wanted to blow up Amu Hinamori's car!"

Hearing the police officer say it caused Utau's perfectly impassive face to falter for half a minute before she nodded. Rima looked absolutely curious and Yaya looked like she just wanted to run away and hide. Of course, that was impossible with Rima holding rather tightly on her shirt's collar. "Don't you even think of moving," Rima hissed and groaning Yaya stared down at her feet. Utau pushed the door slightly and nodded a solemn expression on her face. "I'm sorry –I had no idea that had happened or of who would want to do something so mean." Her tone was incredulous and believable and the officer seemed bought.

Clearing his throat, he clipped his fingers in his belt and offered a very apologetic smile crossing his face. "I'm very sorry about disturbing you ma'am –I'll just leave you alone now." Utau nodded and the officer offered one more smile before he jogged down the steps and Utau raised a brow. "Nice ass," she muttered as she stepped back and closed the heavy front door. "That was a close one."

Uatu glared at Rima before she snorted and stepped forward. "This is really getting ridiculous –the cops Rima? It's best you cut the shit now." Rima opened her mouth to protest but closed it and frowned darkly. "C'mon Yaya," Utauu grabbed hold of the redhead's arm and dragged her upstairs leaving Rima alone in the massive foyer. "But what about Amu?!" She called after them and her response was the sound of Utau slamming Yaya's bedroom door loudly.

*~*

The doorbell sounded throughout the mansion nearly three hours after the officer had left. Moving with her footsteps light, Rima unlocked the door and pulled it open. There standing on the front porch was Nagihiko! Incredulity flashed across Rima's face as she stared into his handsome face. "Hello there Rima," he greeted picking up her small pale hand and kissed it softly. Cheeks flushing, Rima ripped her hand away from him and frowned; crossing her arms over her chest. "What do **you **want Nagihiko?" Her tone was impassive and her gaze was cold as Nagihiko chuckled and Rima quirked a brow. "What's so funny?" She snapped angrily and Nagihiko stopped laughing and pointed down at her bare feet and Rima stared at her won feeet before looking back questioningly at him. "You can't expect to spend the day with me without any shoes can you?"

His tone was playfully as Rima's eyes widened. "S-Spend the day with you?!" She sputtered pointing a finger at him and Nagihiko chuckled and nodded, "Excuse me for a minute," Rima squeaked as she sunk back into her house and slammed the door in Nagi's face. Mind swirling, Rima couldn't think straight, as she stepped back –taking deep breaths before something seemed to hit her and her expression hardened. Pursing her lips, Rima bounded up the spiral staircase and stormed down the hall before ripping Yaya's bedroom door open and glared at both girls who were sitting on the floor skimming through random fashion magazines. "Is this some sort of sick joke? Cause if it is –I'm not laughing!"

Utau looked up from her magazine and quirked a brow. "I'm going to assume that you're going to tell us what **we **did," she responded dryly as she flipped the page and Rima seethed inwardly. "Nagihiko is standing outside on our front porch **claiming **we're spending the day together!" Both Utau and Yaya stared at her in disbelief. "He actually came?!" They spat and Rima's eyes widened and she glared at them both.

"So you **do **have something to do with this?!"

"He's early –I thought you told him around six Yaya?" Rima's eyes widened –they weren't even listening to her!

Shuffling to their feet, Utau took hold of Rima's hand while Yaya tapped her fingers against her chin before grinning broadly. "Since you're going out with Nagi –kun you need something cute!" She squealed before turning on her heels and jetting off towards her walk –in closet. "Hold up –you left Nagihiko outside on the front porch?!" Utau probed and Rima frowned; her cheeks flushed. "Okay –here you go!" Yaya chimed as she bounded out of her massive closet a whopping heap in her hands and a broad grin plastered to her tanned face. "Wanna look good for your day –date right?!"

Rima couldn't hide the bush on her face as she was dragged back down the staircase by an overly excited redhead and a smug blonde. Ripping the front door open, they spotted Nagi seated on the front steps appearing to be lost in his thoughts as Yaya squealed in delight; earning his attention. Upon spotting the girls, he grinned and rose to his feet making sure to dust off the back o his jeans. "You're back I see –and Yaya, Utau nice to see you again." He moved towards them and kissed both of their hands before turning to look back at Rima and Utau grinned.

Putting her hands on Rima's shoulders, Utau pushed her forward and towards Nagihiko. "Keep her out as long as you want –just make sure you're not _**too**_ rough with her." She insisted a thread of teasing in her voice as Rima gasped cheeks ablaze and glanced back at Utau. Reaching the end of the steps, Utau let go of Rima's shoulders and spared a smiling Nagihiko a quick teasing glance. "You two have fun now," Nagi was sure she had winked at him before she grabbed Yaya's hand and headed back into the large house. "Ready to go," Nagi offered and frowning Rima stormed off towards his car not even answering his question.

*~*

To say Rima felt awkward was an understatement. Walking a few steps behind Nagihiko she, she nibbled away on her lower lip. They were currently in the mall on their way to the cinema and Rima had yet to say two words to him and Nagihiko broke the silence as soon as they joined the ticket line. "Are you even going to talk to me today Rima?" He asked in a light tone and Rima frowned as she looked up at him angrily. "I don't plan to so –no," she replied and Nagihiko chuckled as he stared up at the front of the line and Rima crossed her arms over her chest. "But we're on a **date – **we can at least try to talk casually amongst one another." Instantly, the blonde's cheeks flushed as the line jerked forward and Nagi wrapped an arm loosely around Rima's waist and moved forward; her cheeks flushing darker. "I –I –I had no knowledge of this d-d-date until **after **I found you on my front porch!" She shrilled and Nagihiko chuckled and shook his head. "Just relax –I won't try anything. I promise." For the first time ever Rima was speechless.

The pair had settled into a row in the middle of the cinema and Rima stared dryly at the large telly screen. Throwing more popcorn into her mouth, she caught sight of an elderly couple making out a few rows ahead of them and she cringed. "That's just disgusting," she mumbled and Nagihiko looked away from the screen and down at the blonde curiously. Catching his gaze, she pointed one thin finger straight ahead and a humorous expression crossed his face. They both watched the old couple with interest and when they pulled away and the man's dentures dropped out they snorted in laughter.

"Dear Lord."

"How embarrassing." Looking away, they pointed out a few more snogging couples in the dimly lit room before the movie soon ended and they remembered none of it.

"That was really sad –did you see that guys tongue? It was all over that poor girl's face!" Rima laughed as both her and Nagihiko stepped out of the cinema. Throwing more popcorn into her mouth, Rima took a swig out of her drink before she looked up at Nagi with dancing warm eyes. "So –what're we going to do next?!" She probed and flashed her pearly whites and Nagihiko studied her face before he smiled and raised a brow in thought. "I have an idea –what do you want to do?" Rima grinned.

Taking hold of his hand, Rima weaved her way through the crowd of people and pushing out into the chilly night's air; they eased their way around the parking lot and down the shopping strip. Nagihiko had no idea where Rima was leading him in the freezing cold and he didn't seem to mind that his car was still parked in the mall's lot. "Care to explain where we're going?" He tried but Rima just giggled –something he hadn't heard in years before she looked back over her shoulder and said. "You'll see."

Walking two more blocks, Rima soon came to a stop and in front of a small corner store with its sign blinking brightly and she released his hand. Nagihiko stared up at the sign, before his eyes softened and Rima looked over at him smiling a cloud of smoke emitting from her lips as she panted. "Remember this place? It's where we first met in the third grade –it's still here!" She announced pointing to the glass door that had a holiday wreath on it. Blinking back his tears, Nagihiko reached forward and engulfed Rima in a warm embrace. Body stiff and eyes wide; Rima didn't respond until Nagi whispered a low 'thank you' and smiling softly she hugged him back.

*~*

A/N: I want to thank all of those who have read and left a review……….also I want to say that this story is for YOU the lovers of Rimahiko so you can help move this along smoothly by leaving some ideas in your reviews……that would also help me from undergoing long lapses of writer's block!!^^ thanks!!!


	8. B a d G i r l s 8

A/N: whoa….talk about not updating for awhile……hehehe…sorry for the long wait I was personally just trying to finish off another story and now that I only have one chapter left to post on that I thought it would be time for me to come back and to work on Bad Girls again soooooo let the randomness commence once more shall we!!! Enjoy and don't forget to review^^

**Reminder:**

**5+ reviews a chapter k!**

**Ages:**

**Rima:23,Yaya:22,Utau:24**

*****

"**You never told me how your date with Nagihiko went you know."**

**UTAU **probed as she thumbed through a rack full of dresses as Rima winced and dropped the article of clothing she was holding and whipped around and stared at her best friend. "No – nothing happened and it was **not **a date!" She snapped and Utau only nodded as she smirked and continued looking for something decent.

"Whatever you say Rima," she replied and the petite blonde frowned and was about to retaliate when Yaya approached.

"You'll never believe this but – they had the booties I've wanted in purple kawaii ne?"

She held the booties up on the side of her face, grinning cutely. Rima stared at her for a moment before she smiled and Utau blew a bubble with her chewing gum. "Did Rima tell you how her date with Nagihiko went Yaya?" She asked casually and Rima glared at her while she continued studying the rack pieces and blinking Yaya lowered the boots; her brows knitted in thought.

"No – I don't think she did. How was your date with Nagi, Rima?" Yaya probed and Rima squealed angrily smacking the redhead's hand lightly.

"It wasn't a date Yaya – you of all people should know and understand that!" She shrilled and Yaya pouted as Utau glanced over at them both and brushed her bangs out of her face.

"Come off it Rima – we all know that you had a time you came home late and when you did you were all smiles the day after. So stop lying to yourself would you." She stated and Yaya agreed as Rima frowned.

"Look, you two are crazy! It was not a da -" She stopped dead as her eyes widened and she stared out past both of her friends. Utau picked up on her sudden state and quirked a brow.

"What are you looking at?"

"Get down!"

Rima hit the floor yanking Yaya down with her. "Rima!" The redhead shrieked as she avoided smashing her head against the metal clothes rack. "She's here!" Rima hissed and Utau quirked a brow as she stared down at her friends.

"Who?" She probed and Rima glared at her before standing on her knees and pointed out by the escalators.

"Amu," she replied and Utau's gaze landed on the rosette before she rolled her eyes.

"Get down Utau – she'll see you!" Rima hissed but Utau ignored her. Lilac eyes staring out past the dress section, she watched as Amu and an unfamiliar brunette stepped onto the escalator and soon disappeared from sight.

"She's gone," she replied flatly and Yaya popped up to her feet as Rima also got up.

"Well, I'm gonna go pay for my booties!" Yaya squealed and was about to run off to the checkout counter when Rima grabbed hold of her thin arm and yanked her back.

"What are you doing?!" She hissed and Yaya quirked a brow as she turned to face the blonde more comfortably.

"I'm going to pay for my boots," she replied holding them up but Rima shook her head.

"Do that later – right now we have to follow after Amu!" She snapped and Utau sighed as Rima began to drag Yaya towards the escalators.

"Come on Utau – before we lose them." Rima shouted and sighing, Utau dropped what she was holding and followed her two crazy friends.

"I don't see them Rima."

"This is stupid."

The trio were currently riding the escalator down to the lower half of the department store. Rima and Yaya were currently craning their necks to catch a glimpse of pink while Utau stood behind them; arms crossed and a deep scowl set on her features. Standing on tiptoes, Rima spotted a glimmer of pink and gasped. "She's over there – let's go!" Circling her hand tightly around Yaya's wrist, she bolted down the moving steps with the redhead screaming and many people staring at them as they dashed off the escalator and weaved through the aisles looking for Amu.

"By the door!" Yaya shouted and Rima nodded as they got to the door and pushed it open.

The cool December air hit them square in the face and Rima's gold eyes darted about the parking lot looking – searching but in the end coming up empty.

"Shit," she murmured releasing the redhead's wrist and panting she ran a hand roughly through her bangs, pushing them back.

"I'm taking you guys didn't find her?" Utau asked casually as she stepped out of the department store.

"They got away," Yaya replied sighing and shoved her hands into her jean's pockets.

***~***

"Awe cheer up Rima."

The blonde sighed before leaning back in her seat and pouted; arms crossed over her chest. "It's not fair," she mumbled and Utau rolled her eyes and broke off a piece of bread and popped it into her mouth. "Get over yourself Rima," she stated and Rima glared at her and longed out her tongue childishly before taking a sip out of her glass of water. The trio were currently dressed nicely and sitting inside of an Italian restaurant doing dinner together. "Aren't you going to eat Rima?" Said girl glanced over at her redhead friend before sighing." You want dessert don't you?" Rim asked and Yaya nodded. Sighing, the petite blonde sat upright and reached for here fork when she heard laughter from a table far off.

Glancing over at Utau, she noticed that she was too consumed in blocking Yaya out. Rima's gaze drifted to the giggling couple before it wandered a few tables down and her jaw hung open and she began to hyperventilate. Utau who was trying to stifle a yawn, caught sight of Rima and quirked a brow.

"What's the matter Rima?" She probed and looking up and catching Utau's gaze she forced a big bright fake smile.

"Oh nothing! Just getting into the holiday spirit!" She lied and nodding Utau went back to eating her pasta. From under her lashes, Rima glanced back and her gaze landed on the thin form of Nagihiko and instantly blood rushed to her cheeks and her heart hammered away in her chest. _Calm down Rima – it's just Nagihiko…no one important._

Licking her lips, Rima reached for her fork and twirled noodle about it completely stiff. "Awe, where's that waitress? I wanna order dessert now!" Yaya whined whipping around in her seat and allowed her large nut-brown eyes to roam over the restaurant before they landed on a very familiar figure and her face lit up.

"Look guys – it's Nagi!" She exclaimed and Utau looked up as Rima's eyes widened.

"I'm gonna call him over. Yohoo Nagihiko!" Yaya shouted waving her hands about and panicking, Rima nearly mauled her as she smashed a hand over the younger girl's mouth.

"Are you crazy Yaya? Why are you calling him over?!" She hissed and Yaya broke free of Rima's hold and turned to face her.

"I just thought that -" Rima cut her off by shaking her head about.

"No Yaya! If you love me you wont call _him _over here!" She hissed and Utau leaned forward and taking a sip of her water, her eyes flickered.

"Fuck it – call him over Yaya…we need a little entertainment in our dull lives." She informed leaning back in her seat; smirking playfully as Yaya nodded.

"Okay – I'll go get him!" She chimed as she slipped out of her seat and pranced over to Nagihiko. Rima just sat there; completely flabbergasted. This was all fucked up – big time.

*

A/N: there you go another chapter please remember to review the chapter for me pwetty pwease^^


	9. B a d G i r l s 9

A/N: well after another long break I am back with an update for this story thanks to all of those who review read and favourite this I really appreciate it and its nice to know that you're enjoying the story thus far^^

********

**THIS **was a nightmare! Rima was so uncomfortable sitting at a table with **him. **A round of laughter surged around the table and Rima glared at her friends. They were currently sitting around Nagihiko catching up and laughing and personally it made Rima sick. "Are you okay?"

The question caught her off guard and blinking; she stared straight into Nagihiko's eyes before she looked away frowning. "I'm just tired," she snapped and Utau quirked a brow as she studied the other blonde closely. Licking her lips, Utau cupped her face in her palms and leaning against the table she stared directly at Rima. "You know…if you're tired I'm sure Nagihiko wouldn't mind dropping you home. Yaya and I needed to stop somewhere anyway – right Yaya?" She looked at the redhead who nodded quickly in response.

"Absolutely Utau!" Rima was completely appalled as she just sat there with her jaw hanging open and blinking she jerked forward. "How rude of you guys – just assuming Nagihiko wouldn't mind dropping me home and besides why can't I go with you guys?" She exclaimed and both Utau and Yaya just stared blankly at her but it was Nagihiko who spoke first breaking the silence. "It really isn't a problem Rima – I don't mind dropping you home." He said with a sincere smile and Rima's cheeks flushed while Yaya giggled and Utau smirked smugly and leaned back in her seat. "Well, it's settled then – you'll go home with Nagihiko now how about that bill hmm?"

Biting her lip, Rima walked alongside Nagihiko in the freezing night sky. They were currently walking through the parking lot and Rima had to admit that her exposed legs were freezing cold.

"I think you're absolutely beautiful tonight Rima."

"What?"

She asked looking up at his face and smiling he stared down at her and stopped walking. Quirking a brow, Rima also stopped walking and shoved her hands deeper into her overcoat. Nagihiko bit his lip and looked over Rima's head as he wrenched his fingers together and his apparent uneasiness was in his fact making Rima uneasy. "Rima," he called and their eyes met and she blushed. "Nagihiko," she breathed and Nagihiko smiled reassuringly as his gloved hand rested against Rima's pale cheek causing her stomach to knot.

"I love you," he whispered and Rima's eyes widened but she was frozen to the spot as Nagihiko leaned forward and very lightly his lips grazed against hers. _Oh my God no! Nagihiko's kissing me I don't want this – I don't need and yet, it feels so right._ Lips quivering and very shyly, Rima kissed him back

*************

**A/N: **sorry its so short….I was too lazy to make it any long but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless and don't forget to leave me a spankin review by clicking the ebutton right below this……..


	10. B a d G i r l s

**HELP ME PWEASE!!!**

********************************************

Ohayo!!! Sierra-chan here!!! *waves* I bet I caught your attention and you thought this was a new chapter right??? **WRONG**!!! Okay what I'm doing is trying to get some opinions on what you think of the story so far sooooo in a review or pm I would **REALLY** appreciate it if you tell me what you would like to see happen in this story and your honest opinions of it so far because honestly no one seems to notice this but I'm stuck with this story, I refuse to delete it because some people **REALLY** do like it and I'm just too damn lazy to do so. Sooooo if you have any ideas and if you really like this story you'll tell me so in a sweet review and I'll **TRY VERY** hard to update as soon as possible.

**Hit the button below this!!**

_This has been brought to you by…HaPpy Campers Smoke Chalk!!!_


	11. B a d G i r l s 1 0

**A/N: **Geez!! Talk about neglect…I haven't updated this story in like FOREVER!!! Anywho…here's a brand new chapter of Bad Girls…so I hope that you enjoy it oh and thanks a lot to all of those who review, favourite, read and alert this story I appreciate it all!!!^^

**************

"**Rima?!"**

**A LOUD **knock sounded at the blonde's bedroom door as she lay on her bed, staring blankly at her wall. It was after twelve in the afternoon and she still hadn't changed out of her pyjamas. The door opened and Utau stepped inside holding a black phone receiver in her hand. "Phone's for you." She said simply holding out the receiver for Rima who just stared at her stupidly.

"Who is it?" She croaked and Utau sighed.

"This is gonna surprise you to hear and you probably won't believe me but—it's Tadase!"

Eyes widening, Rima sat up and stared at Utau as if she were stupid. "Are you serious?" Her hair was a total mess as her voice cracked and Utau nodded. "He wants to talk to you—wonder what that's all about?" She said as she threw the phone at Rima and turning on her heels, she left the room. Sucking in a deep breath, Rima combed her fingers through her tousled hair, puffed out her chest and pressed the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" She squeaked, butterflies fluttering about in her gut.

"Rima? It's me Tadase but I'm sure you already knew that." His voice alone caused her to blush darkly.

"Tadase, hi—it's been awhile hasn't it?"

"Yes, it has…um Rima? I was just wondering if—" Rima was at the edge of her seat with anxiety.

"If?" She repeated her voice going an octave too high even for the blonde.

"Rima, would you do me the favour of spending the day with me?" His voice cracked and Rima instantly blushed. Was her ex asking her to spend the day with him for real? Was this a date or was she still dreaming?

"I'd love to," she breathed grinning stupidly.

After hanging up from Tadase, Rima threw the phone to the edge of her bed and giggled softly. Getting up, she stood on her bed and started bouncing on the mattress. "I've got a date with Tadase—Yes!" She shouted pumping her fist into the air and dancing about before she got off her bed and quickly got dressed in a pair of super expensive—super chic clothes.

*~*

"That's a really ugly dress—what the hell was she thinking when she bought that."

Utau flipped the channel and Yaya laughed as she pulled the remote away from Utau and began zooming quickly through channels. "Don't you have a date with Ryuu tonight Utau-chan?" The redhead asked and Utau yawned.

"Yea, another night of face-sucking," she replied drily and Yaya instantly burst into laughter as she pulled her knees under her chin and stared down at her toes, a cute smile playing on her lips.

"I've got a date with Kukai tomorrow night." She said and Utau quirked a brow curiously at her.

"Are you two going to have sex on the soccer field again hmm?" She jeered smirking and Yaya's cheeks flushed instantly.

"We did **not **have sex on the soccer field!" She shouted at the top of her lungs and Utau's smirk broadened as Rima stepped into the living room fully dressed and looking beautiful.

"Hey guys what's up?" Utau shrugged.

"Oh nothing—we're just remembering the time Yaya had sex on the soccer field."

"We did **not **have sex on the soccer field!"

Rima laughed and both girls stopped what they were doing and looked at her for the first time noticing that she was fully dressed. "Oh, and where exactly is Miss. Can't-Get-Up off to hmm?" Rima blushed and Yaya blinked before she grinned.

"Are you going on a date with Nagi?" She asked childishly, eyes gleaming and Rima instantly blushed.

"Of course not! I'm going out with Tadase—if you two must know." That caught both girls off-guard and they just stared blankly at her.

"Tadase?" Yaya croaked and Rima nodded grinning and Utau frowned.

"I don't think this is such a good idea Rima." Utau stated and Rima pouted.

"Why not?"

"Because you hate him that's why!" Utau exclaimed and Yaya sat there quietly as Rima frowned.

"Not true! I don't like Amu—that has nothing to do with Tadase!" She shrilled and Utau rolled her eyes and pulled the remote back into her possession.

"I just don't trust it—this isn't a good idea Rima." She said flipping through the channels and Yaya agreed.

"I don't care what you guys think—I'm going out with him and I'm going to enjoy myself!" Rima shrieked throwing her friends into a stupor and turning on her heels, she stormed out of the living room.

"She's acting stupid," Utau breathed as she scowled and continued surfing through the channels. The front door slammed shut loudly and jumping slightly, Yaya glanced over at the blonde.

"Maybe we should go and—keep an eye on her?" She suggested and Utau quirked a brow before nodding.

"Because we both know that Rima can be rather…reckless at times correct?" Yaya nodded and their gazes locked before they jumped up and scurried out of the living room.

"Shouldn't we call to find out where she's going?"

"Good point."

Whipping out her cell phone, Utau quickly dialed Rima's number and pressed it against her ear. The phone rang three times before Rima answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Rima—it's me you know Utau. Just out of curiosity…where are you supposed to meet Tadase?" Rima giggled and Utau rolled her eyes.

"We're meeting at the park—why?" Utau was quiet as she clicked her tongue and Yaya handed her coat to her and she shrugged into it.

"No reason…just curious—have fun!"

"Okay!"

Hanging up, Utau glanced over at Yaya and her eyes flickered. "To the park we go," she said and grabbing Yaya's wrist she pulled her out of the large mansion.

***************

**A/N: **there you go another chapter after a VERY long break…I hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to hit that button right below this !!!


	12. B a d G i r l s 1 1

**A/N: **here we go with another all new chapter and thanks to all of those who have neatly reviewed this story so far…I promise to make the rest of it very enjoyable for you the readers oh and don't fret…it's almost over—no wait that might be a bad thing *shrugs* anywho… here we go!!!

***********

**ECSTATIC **was the perfect word to describe how Rima felt as she nearly ran through the park looking for Tadase. Honey eyes scanning—looking, her gaze soon landed on the attractive blond and her heart thudded away in her chest. It felt like everything was making sense again and she was on the verge of running over to him and hugging him tightly, the thought alone made her float before she spotted a glimmer of pink beside her Prince. Eyes widening, she frowned and would have turned around and ran away but Tadase caught sight of her standing there like a fool and he smiled.

"Rima!" He called friendly as he got up smiling and Amu also stood. Damn, he saw her. Now it was too later to slink away undetected.

Forcing a bright smile onto her face, Rima raised her hands and waved weakly at the pair. Tadase approached with Amu right behind him and standing there like an idiot, Rima was hugged warmly by Tadase as Amu tried to hide her unease. "Rima, how nice of you to join us!" Amu laughed and both girls stared at one another as Rima stepped back, shoved her hands into the pockets of her coat and nodded vigorously. "Yes…yes it is." Tadase stared from one girl to the next before smiling, the obvious tension not apparent to him.

"This is great! All of us hanging out together and becoming friends…I wonder when Nagihiko will be joining us." Tadase's gaze drifted out into the park as Amu agreed and Rima's face paled.

"Nagihiko's coming?" She squeaked and Tadase nodded. `

"I insisted that he come—this is an outing between friends. Is that alright with you Rima?" He stared at her and swallowing down a large lump in her throat, she nodded.

"Of course Tadase."

The trio sat on a park bench with Tadase and Amu sweet talking one another while Rima sat at the edge of the bench, frowning with her hands cupping her face. "Tadase!" Looking up, all three spotted Nagihiko making his way towards them and at the sight of him, Rima's heart sunk into her gut and pounded in her ears. Smiling, Tadase got up and Amu leaned back on the bench and threw a smug smirk at Rima. The blonde simply longed out her tongue at the rosette before allowing her gaze to land on Tadase and Nagihiko caught her eye and smiled.

"Nice to see you again Rima." Tadase blinked twice before smiling and stepped back, his brows furrowed.

"Oh, so you two have already met up since you got back?" The question was directed at Nagihiko but his eyes never came off of Rima.

"Once or twice," Rima lied shrugging casually and Tadase nodded.

Licking her lips, Amu sat up straight and stared at her fiancé. "Tadase, why don't you come with me? I left something in the car." She lied and Rima frowned before Tadase agreed and spared Nagihiko an apologetic smile. "You two don't mind do you?" He asked and Nagihiko just shrugged before Amu got up and both her and Tadase were off leaving Rima alone with Nagihiko. "I can't believe that bitch just did that." Rima mumbled and Nagi quirked a brow before smiling.

"Awe, watch you language Young Lady and besides—you know you like spending time with me." He jeered and Rima blushed before she shoved him lightly and frowned.

"No I don't! Why don't you just sit over there…far away from me while we wait for Tadase and the bitch to return." She suggested and Nagihiko frowned and ran a hand through his hair.

"Why are you trying to ruin Tadase and Amu's relationship?" The question caught Rima off-guard and looking away she frowned.

"I'd rather not say," she replied and sighing Nagihiko sat down and took hold of Rima's gloved hands in his own, causing the blonde to look up at him.

"Aren't you happy for him? Aren't you happy that he found someone special?" Rima glared but Nagihiko could see right through her false façade.

"No," she deadpanned.

"Why?" Rima could feel the tears rising.

"Because... I still love him."

***~***

"I don't see them!"

"Try looking straight ahead."

Utau took hold of Yaya's shoulders and spun her around. Nut-brown eyes landing on the forms of Nagihiko and Rima, her brows furrowed. "Why's she with Nagi-kun though? I thought this was a date with Tadase?" She popped another caramel square into her mouth and Utau ran a hand through her bangs. "That's what I'd like to know." She replied, eyes narrowing as they got closer and ducked behind a bush and watched as Nagihiko released Rima's hands and they both sat at two different ends of the bench awaiting the arrival of Tadase and Amu.

"This is like watching a terrible movie—I don't know why the hell Rima just doesn't get over Tadase and admits that she likes Nagihiko." Utau hissed and Yaya glanced over at her, one brow raised and a smug smirk on her lips.

"Reminds me of a certain someone else—ring any bells Utau-chan?" She sung out the blonde's name and frowning, Utau smacked her lightly on the back of her head, causing her to jerk forward.

"What was that for?!" She screeched and Utau clicked her tongue and began to look away.

"You know what you—shit, I think Rima spotted us!" Eyes widening, Yaya's gaze also landed on Rima who was squinting into the bushes before she frowned darkly.

"We're **so **dead!"

"Shut up and let's move before she's sure it's us she's looking at."

Getting up, Utau yanked roughly on Yaya's arm; pulling her up as well. "Where are we going?" She squeaked and stuffing her hands into her coat's pockets, Utau's gaze wandered about before they landed on a small doughnut shop across the street. "Over there!" She stated simply pointing one thin finger covered in a set of dark leather gloves. Following her fingers, Yaya's gaze landed on the small doughnut shop and her whole face lit up. "Doughnuts! Let's go Utau-chan!" Clapping her red mitten hands together, she took off towards the shop with Utau following leisurely behind.

***~***

"Is something the matter Rima?"

Gaze ripping off the bushes, Rima's gaze landed on Nagihiko who was staring very curiously at her. "No…I just…I just thought that I saw someone familiar is all." She replied flatly and nodding Nagihiko allowed his gaze to drift over her once more before he looked away and leaned back in the bench—sighing. "What I said last night…I really meant it you know." That got Rima's attention and looking over at him, she didn't say anything. They sat like that for minutes, no one daring to break the silence before Tadase and Amu reemerged, grinning broadly. "Sorry about the long wait—Amu couldn't seem to find it." Tadase apologized as he held up a small camera case and smiled at the others.

Rolling her eyes, Amu yanked the camera out of Tadase's hand and dropped it into her handbag before fiddling with it. "Rima, Amu and I have been talking and we would both love it if you would attend Amu's bridal party on Thursday." Tadase said and Rima's eyes widened as Amu frowned. Silence fell over the gang before Rima swallowed down a large lump in her throat before nodding, a broad grin plastered her face. "Sure…I'll attend but—Yaya and Utau have to be invited too…I don't go anywhere without them." She stated and Amu stared flabbergasted at her before she glanced over to Tadase begging him to let Rima down but all he did was smile before nodding. "Sure…of course Yaya and Utau can come!" Rima grinned before she shot Amu a death glare.

The rest of the day a sort of tension hung over Nagihiko and Rima's heads. Around five the temperature had dropped drastically and the gang had decided to split apart and each headed for their respective cars. Once in her car, Rima released a deep sigh and pressed her head up against the steering wheel. It was warm and she circled her small fingers around it. She was invited to Amu's bridal shower which was this coming Thursday—the thought of going to a party filled with a bunch of girls chatting and gossiping and praising the lucky gal made the wedding all the more real—all the more painstakingly painful to endure. Time was running out, if Rima wanted to get Tadase back she had to ruin all of Amu's chances at having him. Only one person could have Tadase Hotori and if it wasn't going to be Rima Mashiro then that meant no one could have him. It was time for the evil bitch inside of her to come out and play—what she was planning on doing was way bigger than blowing up a stupid little convertible.

***~***

Yaya was busily sucking on a large swirly lollipop, listening to music and reading over what was expected to be on the new season of _Lipstick, Fashion & Boys_. Tapping her pink pen against the script her head bounced about with the music before her bedroom door burst open and Rima came storming in. Head snapping in the direction of the door, Yaya stared at her but Rima was already crossing the room and plopped down in a purple bean bag. "We have to talk…where's Utau?" Rima demanded and ripping the headphones off her head, Yaya offered a small smile and spun her chair around so that she was facing the blonde. "Hi to you too Rima-tan," she jeered and offering an apologetic smile Rima ran a hand through her hair before her gaze drifted up to the cluttered poster ceiling.

"Sorry about that Yaya it's just that—we've been invited to Amu's bridal party on Thursday." She explained and Yaya nodded as she stared at the girl before she continued to suck on the large lollipop.

"Oh whoa…that's a shocker. I didn't think Amu would want **us**—especially _you _of all people at her bridal party." She replied and Rima groaned.

"That's the thing…she didn't want us there, Tadase insisted that's why we're going so where's Utau?" Yaya yawned before she pointed her thumb at her wall.

"In her room…she has a date tonight with Ryuu-kun."

Instantly, Rima popped out of the bean bag and marched across the bedroom. Grabbing Yaya's arm, she yanked her out of the room and they both barged in on Utau who was in the process of putting her evening gown on. At the sight of both of her friends an incredulous look crossed her face. "Okay, I'm just going to pretend you two didn't just barge in my room without knocking." She deadpanned and Yaya laughed nervously but Rima just lead her straight to the bed before they both settled on it.

"We have bigger problems than us barging in on you." Rima pointed out and shrugging, Utau slipped into her dress before moving towards her vanity table.

"What's the matter now Rima? Did you _finally _realize that Tadase and Amu were made for one another?" She asked already knowing the answer as Rima snorted and ripped the lollipop out of Yaya's hands and bit off a large piece leaving the redhead with large eyes and her jaw hanging open.

"As if! That's not what I'm here to tell you!" Rima exclaimed and Utau nodded half-heartedly.

"You don't say…then why are you in my room Rima? I have a date tonight if you haven't already noticed."

"She's here to tell you that we're going to Amu's bridal party." Yaya stated and Utau grew remarkably quiet.

"Hell no!" Utau replied and Rima's expression became quite panicked.

"Come on Utau! We have to go this might be our last chance at winning!"

"I don't give a flying fuck—I am not going to that bridal party! Are you damn crazy Rima? You've already lost—it's a _**bridal party**_. Her party to celebrate her engagement to Tadase the wedding will be like what—three days after the damn party…you've already lost the fight!"

Utau's words seemed to hit home because everyone was quiet. No one dared to break the silence, Rima was confused. Had she already lost the battle? Had she really already failed to regain Tadase? Why did she suddenly want to talk to someone about her feelings and why was she thinking of someone who wasn't her closest friends—why was she thinking about Nagihiko. Clearing her throat, Rima stood up, her posture perfect as Yaya stared at her and Utau also glanced at her through her mirror. "We're going to the bridal party on Thursday and that's final." With that, she stormed out of the bedroom slamming the door shut behind her and Utau sighed, her shoulders slumping forward.

*************

**A/N: **there you go another chapter and this one was long and full of emotions please don't forget to drop off a review and I really do appreciate all of those who've been reviewing and reading…next chappie will be up in no time I promise!!


	13. Ba d G i r l s 1 2

**A/N: **I'm back and with a brand new chapter of Bad Girls!! Okay so you guys must be wondering "geez Sierra-chan why did you take so long to update this story?" well the answer to that is that I had no inspiration for the story—that and the fact that I was just too darn lazy to update (yay I get two points for not cursing) also…I've been temporarily disconnected from the computer because my mother thinks I have a "Sailor's mouth" and the only way this is getting updated is because I lie about having homework sooo…I'm allowed to write out the chapters but they aren't posted until I have free period at school. Anywho enough of my useless rambles here's chapter 12 of Bad Girls…ENJOY!!!

*************

**FROWNING **deeply, Utau stood pressed against a wall in a grand hall dressed in a purple cocktail dress hating her life as all around her women chattered animatedly and giggled amongst themselves. She couldn't believe it—she was actually at this damn thing. Rima had dragged both her and Yaya to this dumb bridal party and she couldn't stand it at all. Sighing, she brushed her bangs out of her face and casted her gaze out into the distance before she pouted and poured her drink into a potted plant. She wanted to go home—this was dumb and the only people having any sort of fun were the ones who were making fun of everyone else at the party.

"Utau!"

At the sound of her name being shouted, her frown returned and soon Yaya was standing beside her, a look of discomfort on her tan face. "What is it Yaya?" The blonde model probed staring at her fingers and the redhead bit her lip. "Are you having any fun?" She asked and Utau shot her a look that answered the question and laughing awkwardly, Yaya stepped back and fiddled with the bottom of her pink strapless teacup length dress. She was quiet and it was really disturbing the hell out of Utau.

"What?!" She exclaimed and Yaya looked up into her eyes before biting her lip again.

"Huh? What's the matter Utau-chan?" She probed and Utau sighed as she plopped down in a cushiony collapsible chair and massaged her aching temples.

"You're too quiet and you have that guilty look of yours on—what the hell did you do Yaya?" She demanded and the redhead couldn't hide it anymore.

Looking about frantically, Yaya plopped down beside Utau and turned to face her. The guilty look was still playing on her face before she leaned forward so that she could whisper into the older girl's ear what was bothering her. "Okay please, please, please don't get mad at me but…I was so bored that I went for a walk and ended up in the sleeping chamber where they're keeping all of Amu's bridal presents and—" she stopped and Utau leaned forward fearing that the redhead had done something totally and completely stupid—like usual.

"And? What did you do Yaya?"

The said girl's shoulder's slumped forward as she sat back and stared down into her lap. "I ended up finding Amu's engagement ring. It was just so pretty that I just had to try it on but then I heard someone coming and…the…rest is…history?" Her voice was uncertain as she opened her small palm and revealed the large diamond ring. Utau was in a state of disbelief. "The hell Yaya! How did you even manage to get this? I thought Amu should have been wearing it—okay, this isn't so bad we'll just go and return it before she notices it's gone." Utau decided as she rose to her feet quickly and Yaya stared up at her soberly. "Should we get Rima first?" She asked but Utau shook her head. "No, I think she has enough to deal with—she doesn't need to know about _this_." That said she grabbed hold of Yaya's hand and pulled her to her feet before the two ducked out of the lodge hall and bolted up the steps.

*************

Cringing, Rima searched for Amu over the crowds of people as she stuffed something random off the snack table into her mouth. Chewing for a bit, her face became contorted and gasping, she spat out whatever she was eating into her hand and glared at the platter. "Escargot, you have got to be kidding me." She mumbled as she threw the chewed snail and it landed in the shrimp sauce and eyes widening, she whipped around and grabbed a glass of white wine off a tray a random waitress held.

Chugging the liquid down, she sighed in contentment before she bit her lower lip. Where the hell had Utau and Yaya ran off to? She hadn't seen them since they arrived at this shindig and boy did she have to admit that this party sucked. Where was Amu? She hadn't even seen the bride-to-be since she had arrived. Cautious this time, she picked up a scone and popped it into her mouth just as a party guest dipped a shrimp in the shrimp bowl. Guiltily, Rima moved away from the snack table and after grabbing another glass of wine she settled down in a collapsible chair and watched as girls danced about on the dance floor and she realized just how lonely she was. Was this how she was going to live forever? Chasing after someone who was obviously not interested? Was she never going to be happy anymore? Was she really going to continue going about making Amu's life a living hell all for the chance to get Tadase back? Better yet, what if he didn't want her back at the end of it all? This would all have been done completely in vain. Pushing that thought far out of her mind, she sunk forward in her seat and stared down at the full glass in front of her. She didn't know what she wanted at that moment and it was eating her from the inside out.

**********

Utau followed behind Yaya as the redhead led them down the luxurious hallway and soon arriving at a set of glass French doors, she pushed them open and stepped inside. It was a large bedroom with a large King-sized bed and millions and millions of presents littering the floor. "Okay, where did you find the ring?" Utau asked putting her hands on her hips and Yaya pointed to the nightstand by the bed. "It was over there," she moved to put it back as Utau moved towards the presents and began picking up boxes and shook them, listening as they jangled.

"What the hell—sounds like everyone bought her the same present." She pointed out as she dropped the boxes roughly back on the ground one after the other and Yaya nodded.

"Hey Utau-chan will you buy me something grand at my bridal party?" Yaya asked and Utau shrugged nonchalantly, throwing another box aside and picking up another.

"Yea, sure. I'll get you something _**grand**_ alright—how about your very own soccer field?!" She joked and Yaya frowned and was just about to shoot a nasty reply back when they both heard footsteps growing closer.

Becoming frantic, Utau dropped the box in her hands and whipped around to face Yaya. "Drop the damn ring quick!" She shouted and obeying, Yaya dropped the ring on the nightstand and darted across the room and towards Utau. The blonde grabbed Yaya by the hand and they both ducked behind the mound of presents just as the door opened. Peeking up from behind the trillions of presents their eyes nearly fell out of their heads. Their in the sleeping chamber was Amu but she was with some unfamiliar guy—and they were locked in a very heated lip-lock. Yaya gasped and Utau smashed her hand quickly over the younger girl's mouth. "Damn it," she muttered as she looked away not wanting to see what was going on with Amu and the guy.

What the hell? Amu was cheating on Tadase with some guy she had never seen be—wait a minute. Looking up again, Utau stared at the man with the rosette and her jaw slackened as she stared at his sexily lean body. The hair—the blue hair it gave it away. Amu was having a secret affair with Utau's older brother! The man she was kissing passionately was Ikuto Tsukiyomi! Well, that cleared up a lot of things—okay, no it didn't but hell, at least now Rima stood a chance of getting Tadase back. The two sat hidden behind the presents for a few minutes before Utau decided that she couldn't take it any longer and she needed to get out of there.

Pulling out her phone, she held it up and shutting her eyes tightly, she pressed down and a bright flash lit up the whole room. Yaya's eyes widened and even Amu and Ikuto stopped what they were doing and glanced over towards the presents. "What are you doing?" Yaya asked frantically pulling on Utau's arm. "Getting us the hell out of here!" Utau hissed and yanking on Yaya's arm, she pulled the girl up with her. They were now completely exposed and at the sight of them Ikuto only quirked a brow but Amu's entire face morphed into a look of pure dread. This wasn't supposed to happen—if they knew then that meant that Rima would know and so would Tadase!

"We're sorry—we'll just be leaving you guys now." Utau stated before she bolted out of the room leaving Amu screaming at them to get back.

"Shit, shit, shit!" Utau exclaimed the whole time she ran down the stairs dragging Yaya along behind her. The two of them didn't even look back as they got to the bottom of the staircase and merged into the crowds of females. Eyes scanning the crowd—searching for Rima, Utau pulled Yaya along before they spotted the petite blonde slumped over in her seat drinking a glass of wine and talking to someone seated beside her. "What are we going to do?" Yaya asked as she stared at Utau with furrowed brows. "Tell Rima of course," she stated and without another thought, she took off towards Rima.

"Rima?" She called and the said girl turned to face her friends. Offering a small smile, she waved off the girl who was chatting animatedly to her and looking offended, the girl scurried away as both Utau and Yaya squeezed into the chair beside Rima. "Hey guys, what's up? Isn't this party just wonderful?!" She asked sarcastically and Utau frowned as her gaze drifted up to the staircase before she bit her lip.

"Look Rima, we need to go before Amu gets her ass down here." She stated and Rima shot her a suspicious look.

"Why would Amu be looking for you two—wait, don't tell me that you guys did something wrong." Rima sighed as she brushed back her bangs and Yaya bit her lip.

"You won't ever believe this Rima-tan but—Amu's cheating on Tadase-kun with Ikuto!" The younger redhead exclaimed and Rima's eyes widened and her jaw hung open.

"No fucking way—Ikuto? Utau's older brother?!" She exclaimed loudly and Yaya nodded while Utau smashed her hand over her mouth.

"Would you keep quiet?" Utau hissed and Rima laughed apologetically.

"Sorry," she mumbled and at that moment Utau's eyes flickered towards the staircase and she spotted Amu coming down it in a sort of rush before she frowned.

"Shit, we gotta go." She deadpanned and the other two girls stared skeptically at her.

"Why?"

"Because Amu's looking for us."

All three of their gazes wandered towards the staircase and they stared at Amu. She was chatting with someone quickly and uncomfortably before she caught their gazes and dismissed the person she was talking to. "Oh shit," Rima mumbled and Utau popped up to her feet. "Let's get out of here." Not wasting any time, the trio popped up and began weaving their way through the crowd. Bumping and knocking people over the whole time as Amu shouted at them and urged people to stop them.

Ducking into the kitchen, they danced around the chefs and the pots and pans before Rima burst out of the exit followed by the other two and they all fell out in a heap on the hard cemented floor. Groaning, Rima tried wiggling free but she was trapped under her friends. "Would you guys please get off of me!" She exclaimed and within seconds they were off and running down the side of the lodge and back towards the parking lot, their shoes clanking loudly and quickly. Loading into the car, they were panting and Utau was staring out of the windshield, her fingers curled around the steering wheel. No one said a word—that was mostly because they were all too busy trying to regulate their breathing to even think of speaking.

"Are we going to get out of here?" Yaya asked and nodding, Utau started up the car and reversed out of the parking lot. Out of the blue as they drove down the street, Rima began laughing rather loudly.

Quirking a brow, Utau glanced over at her as if she was crazy and even Yaya was giving her odd looks. "Are you okay Rima-tan?" She asked and trying to control her laughter, she wiped away her tears and stared at her friends with dancing gold eyes. "I'm fine…just great. So you're saying that she was with your brother upstairs?" She asked and Utau nodded slowly keeping her eyes on the road the whole time. "I don't even get it—why didn't Ikuto tell me about the affair? I just told him you were trying to get Tadase back from Amu, why didn't he tell me that Amu wasn't even being faithful?" The model murmured as she pulled to a stop at a red light and placed her head on the steering wheel.

"Who cares! Amu's cheating on Tadase that's all that matters—that's all that I care about. This means that I can get him back!" Rima was grinning from ear to eat now and sighing, Yaya sat back on the back seat and placed her hands in her lap. "So does this mean that you're going to tell Tadase-kun?" Yaya asked and Rima nodded.

"He has a right to know don't you think?." She replied and frowning, Yaya glanced up at the small blonde in the passenger seat.

"How?" The question caught Rima off-guard and she just stared straight ahead. How was she going to tell Tadase? She couldn't just go to him and tell him—he'd insist that she never talk to him again—but if someone else—someone closer and who Tadase trusted told him he'd listen and Rima knew just who.

************

**A/N: **well that's chapter 12 please don't forget to leave a review at the end of this chapter thanks a lot!!!!


	14. B a d G i r l s 1 3

**A/N: **oh whoa…this story is getting really popular as of lately…hmm I wonder if it has anything to do with me actually updating it! Hehehe once again, I apologize for the late updates but here is chapter 13!!! Please enjoy and don't forget to leave a neat teensy weensy little review at the end of the chapter thanks!! 6_~

****************

**STANDING **outside of the familiar door to a very familiar apartment, Rima bit her lower lip in contemplation. She couldn't help but feel stupid, she had been standing there for nearly ten minutes already, her hand hovering only inches away from the doorbell, her eyes glazed over and distant. Sucking in a deep breath for the eighth time since she had gotten off the elevator shaft, she fought with herself. Was she going to ring the doorbell or not? She really couldn't stand out in the hall all day could she?

A door two doorsteps down flew open and a man stepped out looking completely upset, this was probably due to the small blonde who appeared in the doorway after him shouting and calling him all sorts of unholy things. She shoved him twice in the chest before throwing a duffle bag at him and stepping back, she slammed the door roughly in his face. Rima just stood there, eyes wide and her pointer finger almost on the doorbell. The man caught sight of her and smiled slightly embarrassed at Rima. She just continued to stare before he reached for the duffle bag and shrugged lightly. "PMSing…but I bet you know all about that right?" He laughed and unable to move Rima just nodded curtly and the guy was gone in the blink of an eye.

Regaining her composure, Rima bit her lip once more before she pressed quickly and unconsciously on the doorbell. Her eyes widened and her heart hammered away in her chest as the sound of the doorbell rang throughout the apartment in front of her. She was still contemplating over whether or not this was a brilliant idea when the door opened and she jumped as her gold eyes crashed onto a pair of exhilarating green orbs. "Rima?" Kukai asked as he opened the door a little wider and Rima got a good look at him. He was dressed in his practice jersey and his hair was completely ruffled as he leaned against the wooden door for support.

Offering a friendly tight smile, Rima stepped forward and pointed into the apartment behind him. "Is Nagihiko here?" She asked and blinking, a yawn slipped out of the soccer player's lips as he nodded tiredly and he opened the door fully for Rima to step in. "He's in his room I guess—I wouldn't really know. He's been a little weird as of lately." Kukai stated truthfully and feeling only a tad bit guilty, Rima nodded and slipped into the apartment only to be engulfed in a warm embrace from Kukai. He placed his head in the crook of Rima's neck and inhaled her sweet aroma.

"Kukai?" She croaked obviously flustered by his initial reaction but Kukai only hugged her tighter.

"You smell nice Rima—I haven't seen you in so long and you look like you're taking better care of yourself these days. You don't look like hell anymore." He jeered and laughing bitterly Rima tugged on his arms and Kukai released her, laughing.

"I never looked like hell Kukai!" She shrieked only making him laugh again as his eyes danced about before he nodded and stepped towards the door, yawning again.

"Whatever you say Reems, if it gets a little—_uncomfortable _up here with Nagihiko come and get me 'k? I'll be right down in the lobby." He stated and Rima instantly panicked.

"You're going to just leave me like this in your house?!" She shouted and Kukai chuckled as he opened the front door but instead of slipping out of it, he turned to face Rima a crooked smile plastered to his tan face.

"Don't fret Reems…I'm only gonna be getting my mail—that should only take about ten minutes tops. But what I'm really worried about is coming back up here and getting shocked out of my mind that my eyeballs fall out of my head." He jeered and Rima's face flushed as she frowned at her old friend.

"Shut up Souma!" With another laugh, Kukai ducked out of the house closing the door with a soft _click_ behind him.

Rima just stood there for a few minutes after Kukai's departure before she remembered her real purpose for coming here—it had not been to tolerate Kukai's silly wise cracks. It was to see Nagihiko Fujisaki. Sucking in a sharp breath, she turned slowly on her heels and slipped out of her shoes and coat. She wasn't sure why—she hadn't planned to stay that long but wasn't it common courtesy to take one's shoes off when they were in someone else's house? Not spending too much time on that silly question she headed deeper into the apartment. The bathroom door was wide open, revealing the white porcelain toilet to the world and Kukai's bedroom door was ajar—of course Rima had visited this place on many occasions especially since it was once Tadase's old home as well.

The apartment had two bedrooms, a bathroom and a study and since the bathroom door was wide open, Kukai's door was ajar and the study had double glass doors on the opposite wall that only left Tadase's old room—meaning, Nagihiko had to be in their. It was the only door that was fully closed leaving all of its secrets unexposed. Rima stood in front of the door for the longest debating with her thoughts before she knocked lightly on the white wood and waited. Not even a second later a voice—smooth and unforgettable reached her ears, "come in." Obeying, Rima turned the knob and slipped into the warm neat little room.

Nagihiko was sitting at a mahogany work desk, his shoulders hunched over and a pencil clenched between his teeth. Rima didn't say anything at first and feeling someone staring at him, Nagihiko whirled around and his eyes clashed with Rima's. "Rima?" He breathed his voice causing the blonde's heart to flutter in her chest. "Hi, Nagihiko." She replied offering a soft smile and taking the pencil from his teeth, he placed it on the table and motioned for Rima to take a seat on his bed. She crossed the room quickly and settled at the edge of his bed before she bit her lip and sucked in a deep breath.

"If you came to see Kukai he should be here already." He stated but Rima shook her head about frantically.

"He went to get his mail from down in the lobby and besides—I'm actually here to see , Nagihiko." She pointed out and blinking Nagihiko nodded as he leaned forward.

"Oh, well then what can I do for you Miss. Mashiro?" He asked a small smile gracing his lips and Rima felt completely uncomfortable sitting down so she hopped to her feet and moved quickly towards the bookshelf.

Fiddling with a few books on the lower shelf, she ran her fingers over the seams of the books. "I need your help," she deadpanned and Nagihiko raised a brow at this statement before he leaned back in his seat. "My help? What could the _Great _Rima Mashiro probably need my help with—this doesn't have anything to do with trying to break Tadase and Amu up does it? Because if it does I'm sorry but I will have to decline your offer…he's my friend there is no way I'm going to get involved in his affairs if he doesn't want me to?" He stated truthfully and Rima whipped around and faced him, her eyes wide and her face looking so much younger—so much more vulnerable than Nagihiko had ever remembered the young, _strong _woman ever looking.

"And am _I _not your friend as well Nagihiko?"

Her voice was soft, barely audible although the small room allowed for every sound made to be heard perfectly. Her little fists clenched then unclenched as she released a shaky breath. "I came to you because this isn't about trying to get Tadase back anymore—although that most likely will be the consolation prize at the end of all of this." She started and Nagihiko stared curiously at her. Releasing another shaky breath, Rima continued on, "Amu's cheating on Tadase with Ikuto Tsukiyomi—Utau and Yaya saw it with their own eyes at the bridal party. You have to believe me and I need your help to persuade Tadase that he's making a terrible mistake by marrying Amu!" She exclaimed and Nagihiko only stared wide-eyed at her. The seconds ticked between them before Nagihiko released a deep breath and propped his cheek on his right palm, his gaze boring into Rima's face.

"Whoa, don't you think you're pushing it Rima? I must admit that you do come up with some rather interesting theories but have you no heart when it comes to Tadase? I thought you of all people would want him to be happy? Or is this just too much for you to take—Tadase Hotori is getting married and he's leaving you behind. Why don't you just admit that you're just jealous of other people who are finding happiness?"

That was a low blow. Eyes watering, Rima pursed her lips together and stepped forward, shaking her head from side to side. "Are you saying that you don't believe me?" She asked her voice cracking and Naghiko nodded as he met her gaze. "That's exactly what I'm saying… that you should just stop these childish games of yours. It's time to grow up Rima, you loved and you lost—just get over it." He stated calmly and the tears began to blur Rima's vision as her lower lip shook dangerously and through her blurred vision she glared darkly at the man before her.

"Don't tell me what to do Nagihiko! You wouldn't know love if it danced naked in front of you. I used to love you—I admitted it to you and what did you do? You got on the first fucking flight out of here and left me there crying my eyes out for **you!**" Nagihiko was speechless and Rima was fighting back the tears as Nagihiko reached out for her.

"Rima?" He called but she just shook her head frantically

"Don't—this was obviously a stupid idea. Thinking that **you** of all people would actually help **me**—all you care about is making my life a living hell!"

With that, Rima whirled around and rushed out of the room with Nagihiko sitting their eyes wide in a sort of stupor. His fingers were curled as his hand was extended as if towards the now fleeting blonde. "Rima," he breathed his voice full of remorse.

Rima flooded out of the room, dashed down the hall and hastily shoved her feet into her shoes and her arms through the holes in her coat, all the while sniffing before she rushed for the front door. Just as her small fingers curled around the knob, the door fell open and her face smashed into the hard chest of Kukai. "Leaving so soon?" The soccer player probed and nodding, Rima sniffed and scrambled around him. "Sorry Kukai, I really need to get home!" She said in a rush and before Kukai could ask anymore questions she was gone. Staring after her momentarily, Kukai shrugged and sunk into his house.

"Hey Nagi—how did it go with Rima? She looked really upset!" He shouted stepping out of his shoes and moving into the living room. Crashing on the sofa, he released a tired sigh and began throwing random envelopes that had no appeal onto the floor below.

Nagihiko stepped quietly out of his room and stared at Kukai's reclining form on the sofa, his eyes turning red. Glancing up quickly, Kukai caught sight of Nagihiko and quirked a curious brow. "You okay dude? You look a little—wacked out. Did something happen between you and Rima?" He asked cautiously and sighing, Nagihiko crossed the room in quick, quiet strides and plopped down in an armchair. His face was buried in his palms within seconds only causing the anxiety in the soccer player to increase. Releasing a shaky breath, Nagi looked up and his gaze locked with his friend's. "Do you have any idea what it feels like to screw up any chances of someone falling in love with you again?" He suddenly asked and staring at him blankly for a second, Kukai nodded a goofy grin pulling at the corners of his mouth. "Dude, you're looking at Mister Ruin-Your-Chances-At-Love…remember I dated _**both **_Utau and Yaya and they're the best of friends? But what does this have to do with Rima?" He probed and Nagi leaned back in the armchair and stared up at the high ceiling.

"She came here to ask me a favour."

"Okay? That doesn't seem so bad—I ask favours of you all the time." Nagihiko shot him a look.

"No—she asked a really **big** favour of me."

"Oh…what was it?" Kukai leaned forward, his eyes trained on his friend.

"She wanted me to help her tell Tadase that Amu was 'cheating' on him but that wouldn't happen would it? Amu is in love with Tadase just as he is madly in love with her."

"So you think that Rima just wanted to get you involved with her crazy ambition of tearing Tadase and Amu apart?" Kukai asked and Nagihiko nodded.

"Exactly! I mean—seriously? Amu cheating on Tadase? I've met the girl she's completely harmless!"

"Actually, harmless isn't the word I'd use to describe Amu—she's more _deceptive_ than harmless. Look Nagihiko, you have to really consider this. Rima used to be really good friends with Amu and she got backstabbed—I mean the girl stole her boyfriend! I'm sure she still harvests ill feelings for Amu but something like this? It seems a bit—_much _don't you think?"

Nagihiko just sat there staring at his friend. When had Kukai gotten so insightful? That was—new! Quirking a brow, he leaned forward and bit his lip. "So you're saying that I should probably listen to Rima?" He suggested but Kukai only shook his head frantically, causing Nagihiko to then become confused. "No—what I'm suggesting that you do is decide whether or not you believe her. If you truly love Rima then…making this decision will be easy." He said and his words completely confused Nagihiko but before he could ask anything else, Kukai yawned loudly and rose to his feet. Stretching, he scratched his head and grinned brightly, his grin reaching all the way to his eyes making them look as if they too were smiling. "Well, I'm spent—it's a good thing I didn't listen to my mother and became a therapist…it's a hell of a headache helping people deal with their problems." He stated before he dragged his lanky body out of the living room and disappeared into the bathroom. The door slammed shut but Nagihiko didn't seem bothered—he was too lost in his thoughts. What was he going to do?

***~***

A thin maid opened the grand front doors and Rima slunk into the house. "Good day Mashiro-san," she squeaked and not paying any attention to her, Rima just nodded and headed directly for the living room. The light was off and the telly was blasting loudly. Images flashed across the screen as an uninterested Utau slumped in her spot on the sofa, her right hand dangling over the armrest—cordless phone in her grip. Yaya sat at the other end of the sofa, her eyes glued to the large screen and an identical cordless receiver in her grip. Stopping in the threshold, Rima just studied them both before she decided to make her presence known.

"Hey guys," She croaked instantly catching their attention.

Looking back, both of them stared at Rima with large worried eyes and faint purple circles under their eyes. "Where the hell have you been all day huh? You leave before the sun's even up—something may I remind you, you **never **do then you won't even answer your damn phone!" Utau started already digging her teeth into the petite blonde who just sighed and plopped down below Yaya. "I was visiting Nagihiko if you two must know," she spat and Utau raised a curious brow.

"Nagihiko? I thought you hated him?"

"I do but—I actually thought that jackass could have helped me convince Tadase not to marry Amu." She mumbled and sighing, Utau rubbed the circles under her eyes and pressed her socked foot against Rima's back.

"Speaking of Amu—she's been calling this damn house for just as long as you've been out…it's driving me crazy! I'm one step away from disconnecting every phone we own." Rima was silent as Yaya leaned forward and pressed her cheek against her friend's.

"So is Nagi-kun going to help us?" She probed and Rima laughed bitterly.

"As if—we'd have a better chance at getting Amu to admit that she's cheating than for him to actually help me." At her words, both Utau and Yaya just stared at her blankly.

"Oh whoa—that bad huh?"

Fighting back her tears, Rima nodded tightly and pulled her knees into her chest as Yaya hugged her loosely. "Don't worry Rima-tan—you still have us." She said and Utau nodded in agreement her eyes now glued lazily to the large telly screen. "Yea—although I hate doing this…we'll help you get rid of Amu because that's what friends do. Now all we really need is a large projection screen, a microphone and three cups of some serious decaf coffee." She said and sniffing Rima reached up and pulled both girls into a strong, warm embrace. "Awe, you guys are the best!" She stated and Yaya giggled as Utau's eyes softened. Together they'd stop that wedding from happening. Two days were left until the big procession—two days before Amu wished that she had never met Rima Mashiro.

******************

**A/N: **there you go a little Nagi in there and a slight backdrop on his past relationship with Rima-chan…okay one more chapter and then I'm done with this story...thanks again to all of those who are reading and reviewing frequently I appreciate it and I hope that you all are enjoying the story…ooh ooh and don't forget to drop a toasty little review at the end of this chapter!!


	15. B a d G i r l s 1 4

**A/N: **okay…so here's the last chapter of Bad Girls—you should all really give yourselves pats on the backs for making it to the end of another one of my crazy adventures with the SC cast!! okay so enough of my useless rambles lets get this thing cracked wide open ne???

*****************

**CHRISTMAS **morning had never been so perfectly white before and while most of the kids in Japan and around the world were gorging themselves with their shiny new gizmos and gadgets, a huge wedding procession was about to take place.

"Get out of my face—all of you!"

Amu was nervous, today was the day that she married Tadase but she couldn't seem to squash that little guilt bug that kept fluttering around in her gut. She could feel something bad was about to happen—ever since she couldn't get a hold of **them **,she had been doing everything in her power to keep those psycho girls away from her wedding—but more than anything away from her husband-to-be. "Uh Amu…are you ready to get into your dress?" One of her friends asked and snapping her head in their direction she nodded curtly and moved towards the huge white gown, grinning broadly. "Okay, what are we waiting for—let's get this show on the road!" She quipped and knowing Rima—she'd have to get this procession going quickly before the petite blonde and her band of delinquents found a way into the church.

**********

"Whoa dude—I can't believe you're actually going to marry Amu."

Kukai's question caused Tadase's eyes to widen as he adjusted his tie and bit his lower lip. "There is nothing wrong with Amu—she's a great person." He defended and Kukai only nodded as he yawned and collapsed into a chair his arms hanging over the sides of the chair. "I'm not saying that there's something _wrong _with her—I'm just asking if you're ready to make this commitment. Face it, you know just as well as I do that Amu can be a little—pushy at times." Tadase was quiet and tried to busy himself with his tie before he asked the question on everyone's mind.

"Is Rima going to be here?" Kukai shrugged.

"Depends…is she on the guest list? If she is I doubt it but if she isn't hell yea she'll be here!"

"Oh," Tadase looked down at his spiffy clean black shoes.

Nagihiko wasn't paying much attention to the conversation, he was too busy sitting in a corner of the room, staring blankly at the wall. Both Kukai and Tadase turned to look at him and Kukai grinned broadly. "Hey Nagi—at the reception let's have a contest…see who can dance with the most drunk girls." He stated and eyes widening, Tadase stared incredulously at Kukai but it was Nagihiko who spoke up first. "You already have a girlfriend—get her drunk and see how much more fun you'd have with that. As for the reception itself…I don't know if I'll be able to make it—I've been feeling terrible all morning. Just attending this wedding is a struggle but I'll do anything for my friends." He deadpanned and Tadase shot Kukai a questioning look one which he could only shrug off before a soft knock came at the door catching all of their attentions.

"Come in," Tadase ordered and the door opened revealing a short brunette—the wedding planner.

"We're ready to start." She stated tightly clutching the clipboard in her hand and Tadase's whole face paled.

Getting up, Kukai placed his hands on the blonde's shoulders and squeezed reassuringly on them. "Don't worry man—we're right here for you right Nagihiko?" At his name he looked up at the two and nodded slowly. "Always here to help you make the right decisions." And with that Tadase nodded, squared his shoulders and glided out of the room, his friends following behind. The wedding of the century was about to take place with thousands of celebrities filling up the church pews and camera crews all about—waiting for the minute that the priest announced the newlyweds to the world.

The priest looked uncomfortable and agitated as the whole congregation, watched faint smiles playing on their lips. Once all of the others were in place on the altar—the music switched to the bridal march and everyone stood up as the beautiful bride and her father stood at the back of the church. Tadase's eyes were glued on Amu's angelic face as Nagihiko just stared sadly at the back of the church. Kukai yawned, and very slowly Amu and her father began to move towards the altar—every second seeming to echo off the walls and hit the boys with a scream in their heads.

***********

"Shit, we're probably late—I told Yaya to use to the damn bathroom before we left."

Slamming the driver's door shut, Utau strode quickly around the black car as Yaya scurried after her, her black cloche pulled down over her red hair, making it less conspicuous. "It's not my fault I had to go Utau-chan!" She complained and Utau stopped and leaned against the hood of the car a look of disbelief on her face.

"No of course it isn't—you making us have to stop at the nearest pit-stop so that you could go take a wee has nothing to do with Rima probably being late for the wedding. Listen, the damn things already started!" Yaya pouted and Utau shoved her hands in her coat's pockets.

"Would you two just stop fighting and help be out!" Rima shouted and turning around they both assisted their smaller friend, and holding up the projection screen, they ran across the street and bolted up the front steps to the church.

Peering into the church, they could see straight through the empty foyer and through the foyer's glass door they made out the form of Amu moving slowly up the aisle. "Shit, she's already making her move—let's go." Rima reached for the handlebar, but Utau shoved her hand away.

"No can-do Rima—don't you see? She's got guards watching this shindig of hers. If it's anything I think Amu was a little paranoid about us coming and ruining this wedding for her."

Releasing a frustrated sigh, Rima ran a gloved hand through her hair while Yaya dug into her jeans pocket and pulled out a packet of gum. "Maybe we could try going through the confession room—all the old churches in town have those things. And they should have a side door that leads into them." Rima's eyes sparked at the suggestion and grinning, she grabbed hold of Yaya and kissed her full on the lips. "Absolutely brilliant Yaya—I knew there had to be a reason I kept you around!" Releasing the girl, Rima began to make her descend down the front steps and Utau smirked at the redhead. "Smart thinking there Yaya," said girl just shrugged and blew a bubble with her piece of gum. "It's nothing really—and what does that mean Rima-chan?!" She replied modestly and chuckling, Utau grabbed her wrist and pulled her down after Rima.

A chappy wind blew by causing all three girls to shiver as they rounded the old church building. There was only one obstacle standing in their way—a tall hedge. Sighing, Utau ran a hand through her hair before she threw the projection screen over the hedges and it landed with a _crash_ on the other side_ ._ "I hope it isn't broken," she muttered before she crouched on her knees and peered into the forest of tangled tree limbs. "We have to go under guys," she pointed out before they all got on their hands and knees and began to squeeze their way through the branches. Yaya whimpered when a stray branch swung back and scraped across her forehead. "How much further?" She cried and Utau bit her lip. "I don't know…I'd say a little bit more then I'll be out." Yaya sighed and Rima who was behind the redhead pushed her forward to help fasten up the process. "Well, just don't stop until your out."

In no time all three of them burst out of the hedge, panting and the kneecaps of their jeans wet from crawling over the snow and fluffy white flakes in their hair or hats. "Of all the days to snow it chooses the day that we have to crawl under damn bushes," Rima muttered as she shook herself free of any snowflakes before she started in a slow jog towards the back of the church with Utau and Yaya just standing there watching her. Panting, Rima spotted a wooden door on the side of the building and she grinned. "A door, guys come on!" She pleaded as she ran up the three steps and stood on the small porch. Reaching for the knob, she turned it and the door fell open as she grinned proudly and looked back at her friends.

"Let's go," she said making to step in the church.

"Wait Rima," Utau called and stopping, the smaller blonde shot her a confused look.

"What is it Utau?"

"I think that you should try to get in the church through the front doors while Yaya and I stay here and set up the screen." She pointed out and Rima just blinked before her brows furrowed and she shook her head about frantically.

"But we'll just run out of time if I did that." She shot back and Utau shrugged.

"But if you stayed here _we'd _run out of time setting up—you'd have a better chance of saving Tadase by putting the whole procession at a standstill for a bit. I promise that Yaya and I will work as fast as we can and if it gets a little hairy just get your ass out of their quickly okay?" Rima nodded and holding up the projection screen, Yaya pranced lightly up the steps and ducked into the church leaving Rima and Utau alone.

Tears were beginning to build up in Rima's eyes and she sniffed lightly. "I don't know about this Utau—what if I fail—what if Tadase doesn't want me anymore?" She croaked and Utau's eyes softened as she stepped forward and pulled the smaller girl towards her. "Don't worry yourself too much Rima—if it makes you feel any better you'll always have Yaya and me. We love you more than anything else Rima and you know that. Now go and get your man back and even if you fail we'll gladly help you kick his ass." She pointed out and Rima laughed lightly as she pulled back sniffing, tears staining her cheeks. "Thanks…you guys are the best." She said and with another tight hug, Utau released her and ran up the steps and once at the door she flashed her a thumbs up before heading inside and closing the door shut.

Sucking in a deep breath, Rima turned on her heels and made it back to the front of the church in record breaking time. She couldn't afford to fail—not when she had her two closest friends riding on her now. Running up the steps, Rima didn't hesitate this time, instead she burst through the doors a look of complete horror on her face. "Oh my God! Help me please—there's a woman pregnant in the road and she's giving birth…I think she needs an ambulance!" She exclaimed and the two guards standing by the glass doors in the foyer stared frantically at Rima. "Well, aren't you guys going to help her? She might die you know!" That startled them both and without asking any questions they dashed out of the church causing Rima's hair to blow up as they did so. Releasing a deep sigh, Rima stared through the glass at the wedding take place before her.

The priest's voice reached her ears and she listened. "If anyone objects to these two being married speak now or forever hold your peace." That was all she needed to hear to get her feet moving quickly. Sucking in a deep breath, she pushed open the doors and stormed into the church. "I object!" She shouted and the whole church gasped as their gazes traveled to the back of the church and they stared at the petite girl—dressed in a large overcoat, a pair of dark jeans with the kneecaps soaked and a set of snow boots. Her hair was tousled and yet she was still beautiful and Amu's eyes widened once she noticed who it was.

"Rima Mashiro?! What are you doing here? You weren't invited." Amu shouted and the whispers broke out.

Ignoring it all, Rima squared her shoulders and kept her eyes forward and trained on Amu as she moved forward. "I'm here to prevent Tadase from making a terrible mistake." Her gaze then moved off of Amu and landed on Tadase. The blond male just stared blankly at Rima before his brows furrowed and he glanced over at Amu. "What is Rima talking about Amu? Making a terrible mistake about what?" Amu bit her lip and shook her head about before she pointed at the petite blonde who was now standing only a few feet away from the altar. Nagihiko was staring at Rima not paying much attention to Amu's reactions.

"Oh you haven't told him yet Amu? We're you really planning on marrying him and leaving out a very big part of your life Amu?" Rima asked as if she didn't know what was happening.

"Shut up Rima," Amu hissed through her teeth and Rima only smirked as Amu made to launch at the petite blonde but Tadase jumped in between them both.

"What is going on here?" He ordered, his eyes trained on his bride and Rima smirked from behind Tadase.

"I don't know Tadase—I don't understand why Rima's trying to ruin my wedding—no wait, I do know. Rima's just jealous of me—she always has been. She thinks that just because I'm getting married to you she's entitled to wreck the whole thing!"

The whole congregation gasped as Rima's eyes narrowed and she stepped out from behind Tadase. "That's a damn lie Amu and you know it—I would never be jealous of you but apparently you're the one whose been lying to your own fiancé." She shot back and everyone stared in undeniable curiosity.

"Shut the fuck up—you don't know what you're talking about!"

"Please—watch your language before the almighty!" The priest shouted but both girls weren't paying him any mind.

"Go ahead Amu—I'll let you be the one to tell Tadase how you're cheating on him. How you have a sweetheart behind his back and you two aren't even married yet! Go on tell him Amu—tell him that you don't love him that this is all one big ploy to get you more cookie points for your future. How you did it just to make me jealous—go on, tell him how you plan to divorce him the minute he signs over his money to you. We're all waiting…all these people here have a right to know. After all, you are lying to every last person in this room but do you honestly think that you could pull it of? You knew from the moment that Utau and Yaya caught you in that room it was all over right? You knew that you couldn't hide it anymore—the wedding's here but you don't look like the happy bride anymore."

"That's because you're a lying bitch Rima."

"Am I? Then go on, explain to everyone what's really happening if I'm lying."

Stepping back, Rima couldn't hide the smug look she wore as Amu bit her lip and faced her audience. "Daddy? Do something—she's ruining my wedding!" She cried and her father rose to his feet, a confused look on his face. "That's quite enough Young Lady, there is no way I'm going to just sit back and let you bully my girl." He said and Rima quirked a brow as she stuffed her hands into her pockets. "Sorry Hinamori-san but I'm just saying what Amu refuses to say—as Tadase's friend I will not sit back and let him make the biggest mistake on such an important day of his life." She deadpanned and through it all Tadase just stood there completely unmoving before his gaze landed on Amu and his eyes shook dangerously.

"Is that the truth—please tell me that Rima's lying. You're not cheating on me are you Amu?" He croaked, his voice begging for the rosette to tell him what he wanted to hear. Amu stared at him and shook her head about frantically, her large eyes filling with unshed tears of both frustration and humiliation as she pointed at Rima accusingly.

"That's exactly what she's doing Tadase! She's lying—can't anyone else see that? She's still so strung up on you that she's come to my wedding—the happiest day of my life and ruined it all for her own selfish greed!" The crowd began to agree and Rima knee that this had taken a turn for the worst.

"Get her out of here! Guards!" Amu's dad shouted but no one came and Rima bit her lip as her gaze darted about the church. What the hell was taking Utau and Yaya so long? She was going to get her ass thrown out of here before they took action!

"Wait—hold on, Tadase you can't seriously believe that Rima's lying can you?"

Rima's savior hooked his arm loosely around her shoulders and looking up, she stared into the handsome face of Kukai Souma. "Kukai?" She breathed and winking, the boy looked up at the groom with a carefree expression. "What are you talking about Kukai?" Tadase asked curiously and Kukai smiled slightly.

"I'm saying that I wouldn't believe everything that Amu told me if I were you. You've known Rima for as long as you can remember and although she has some ill feelings towards Amu doesn't mean that she'd deliberately ruin your wedding." He pointed out and Tadase's gaze landed on Rima as if he were calculating her face closely.

"That's enough—I've had enough of this I'll throw everyone associated to this liar out of my wedding if I have to!" Amu shouted storming towards the front of the altar.

"Guards!" Her father shouted again and this time they came.

They looked completely out of it from the lie Rima had told them and once they noticed her standing in front of the altar their expressions became stony. "Get this girl out of here—she's disturbing the peace!" Amu's dad roared and they began to move towards Rima who ducked around Kukai and grabbing hold of Tadase's tux she stared into his eyes with pleading ones. "You have to believe me Tadase—Amu's cheating on you! She doesn't love you!"

"And you think you do?!" Amu hissed and looking away Rima moved towards Amu and slapped her across the face.

"I hate you—in fact I hate you so much that I'd kick your ass if there weren't so many people around."

"Guards!" Amu shouted and they shoved by both Kukai and Nagihiko who was beyond confused with everything that was happening and grabbed hold of Rima's arms hoisting her into the air.

Regaining her composure, Amu smirked and pressed her face into Rima's. "It's over Rima…I win." She whispered and Rima's eyes narrowed as the rosette pulled back a look of mock terror on her face and she grabbed hold of Tadase's arm. "Please—get her out of my sight!" Amu ordered and Rima tried to fight against the guards. Kicking her legs about and thrashing her head around Rima glanced at everything yet nothing at all. "Utau? Yaya? Someone please—help me!" She shouted and just before she got to the glass doors, a projection screen lowered out of the high cathedral ceiling. The screen then turned on and a set of completely bored lilac eyes bore through the screen taking in everything.

"Okay, looks like this is working."

"Utau?" Tadase croaked as he stared at the familiar blonde and Amu's eyes widened.

"They're here too? Someone find them—find them now!" She shouted loudly flailing her arms about and a satisfied sigh slipped through Rima's lips.

They had come to her rescue—like usual. Utau yawned before she grinned. "Oh…how rude of me—I have completely forgotten my manners. Hello there Amu Merry Christmas and to everyone gathered here, we—that's **Utau Hoshina, Yaya Yuiki and Rima Mashiro **have orchestrated a very big Christmas surprise for you all I hope you're all ready to see it!" Her voice way dry and as her face disappeared Amu couldn't help but dread what was coming. Suddenly the screen lit up once more and on the screen was a large blown up picture of Amu and Ikuto back at her bridal party!

Gasps of surprise enveloped the whole room and Amu couldn't fight the tears that were pushing at her eyelids—threatening to fall from their prison. "She…wasn't lying then?" Nagihiko mumbled as his gaze traveled off the screen and ended up landing on the petite blonde who was hovering in the grip of the two guards. His eyes softened and the guilt washed over him. He had called her a liar to her face—he had insisted that she was just a jealous person who didn't know how to take losing and yet here she was. Trying to save an old friend from making a terrible mistake—despite the pain he had put her through.

"A-Amu?" Tadase croaked as his gaze landed on the rosette, eyes filling with tears rapidly. Amu looked up at him at the sound of her name, the floodgates already opened and tears ran freely down her cheeks. "It's not what it looks like? I would never—all of them are just trying to get back at me. They're jealous of us!" She exclaimed cupping his face with her hands before a round of fervent clapping as well as dry clapping filled the whole church.

Following the clapping, the whole congregation turned around and stared at the slim casual forms of Utau and Yaya. The redhead was grinning broadly as she clapped loudly and jumped about while Utau looked completely bored. "You're a damn good actor you know Amu," she stated and Amu glared at them both while Rima just stared at them "Let her go boys or else you'll regret it." Utau ordered pushing off the doorframe and the two guards released Rima and stepped aside as Utau and Yaya approached her. Every eye was on the newcomers and shoving by Amu's dad , Utau turned around to address the congregation as Yaya handed her a pointer stick. "What are you guys doing here? I thought you two were staying in the shadows?" Rima questioned and Yaya only giggled. "You'll see—Utau-chan knew that you'd need some help backing up your belief." She answered before Utau cleared her throat.

"Okay now to everyone present try to follow this story closely alright? Amu Hinamori," she pointed the stick at Amu before the stick moved towards the large screen.

"You can't prove any of this!" Amu hissed but Utau just smirked.

"I'm not here to prove anything to all of these people the only person here who I'm trying to prove anything to is Tadase. After all, he's the one whose about to choose his fate. Now if you don't mind—you don't interrupt the teacher when they are in the middle of a very important lecture." Amu couldn't say anything and with very sad eyes, Tadase watched Utau closely as did everyone else present.

"If everyone would just stop staring at the shocking images and would just look to the right corner of the pic you'll see that this is in fact a very _recent _picture. So recent in fact, that it just happens to be the same day as her _bridal party._ Just face it Amu—you've lost. She has cheated on her fiancé at her very own bridal party—is that not enough to shock you all senseless" With that she closed the pointer stick and pulled on the string causing the screen to roll back up before Tadase bit his lip and shoved Amu aside.

"The weddings over—I don't…I refuse to marry you Amu Hinamori." Tadase stated and Amu's eyes widened.

"Tadase?!"

"You lied to me—I can't spend the rest of my life with someone who is both dishonest and unfaithful."

Not knowing what to do, Amu burst into a round of wailing and dashed for the exit her father following behind. Everyone else just sat there in a sort of daze as the camera crews stopped filming before they also began to clear out of the church. Rima watched the people flood out of the cathedral from where she stood in the centre aisle. "Rima?" Looking back at the sound of her name her gaze crashed onto the face of Tadase and surprisingly she didn't blush.

"Hi Tadase—I'm really sorry about all of this." She apologized emphasizing with her arms.

"It's okay, I actually want to thank you for that—you saved me from making a terrible mistake." He said truthfully and Rima looked down at her shoes as Utau and Yaya stared curiously at them from where they stood on the altar.

"That's what friends do—I'm just happy I made it in time!" She exclaimed and Tadase smiled softly before he leaned forward and cupped her face in his hands.

Eyes widening, Rima just stared into his eyes. _This is the moment I've anticipated ever since this whole shindig started. The moment in which Tadase would kiss away the rest of our problems and yet—my heart isn't hammering away and I feel like this is all so wrong. _"Will you give me another chance Rima-chan?" Tadase pleaded his breath tickling Rima's lower lip and yet she didn't quiver at it at all. Instead her brows were furrowed in deep concentration and he leaned forward and just as his lips grazed hers she jerked away from him and he stared at her in surprise. "I'm sorry Tadase—it's just that I-I need some time to think this all over." She mumbled pushing back her bangs and took in shallow breaths. Very slowly, Tadase nodded and gave her a tiny smile.

"I understand Rima—you've gotten over me. It's only fair isn't it?" It wasn't a question for Rima to answer and quickly brushing his fingertips over her cheekbones he headed for the exit.

Utau whistled in a low tone as her and Yaya stepped off of the altar and approached Rima. "We'll be out in the car okay?" Utau said as she touched the smaller blonde's shoulder and then both her and Yaya hurried out of the church leaving Rima standing there staring down at her shoes. What the hell had just happened? Hadn't she wanted that? Hadn't she vowed to get Tadase back? Then—why hadn't she taken him back when he had thrown himself at her feet pleading?

"You're a very strange person—it's hard to understand what you're thinking Rima Mashiro."

Looking up, she stared at Nagihiko. He was standing on the altar, his tie loose and his hands shoved deep in his pockets. Biting her lip, Rima stepped forward one brow raised curiously. "What do you mean by that Nagihiko Fujisaki?" She probed and he smiled slightly. Shrugging, Nagihiko stepped towards her and hovering over her small frame he took her hand in his own. "I'm not sure what I'm saying but I think it's somewhere along the lines of me owing you an apology but before I do that—how did you know that Amu was only marrying Tadase for her own gain?" He questioned absolutely curious and Rima laughed lightly before she shrugged. "I have no idea—it all just came to me when I was standing in front of her—it was like it was always there but I was to blind to notice it. Tadase's a very powerful man in this country you know—and since Amu's a supermodel and all I guess she just thought that he'd turn all of his assets over to her if she married him."

"Absolutely astounding! Now for my apology." Nagihiko stated and clearing his throat, he released Rima's hand and took a step back.

"I am terribly sorry for not believing you. I should have listened to you—I should have known that you wouldn't have lied about something like this but I just assumed that the envy I harvested towards Tadase had caused me to forget that you were also my friend. And that I owed you more than anyone a good explanation for why I left all those years ago." He started and Rima's heart started to thud away crazily in her chest.

"I left because I was afraid—afraid that I wasn't good enough for you. You deserved so much more than I could give you and then there was always Tadase and I knew that if I left you'd be okay because you'd have Tadase and that he would love you better than I could ever dream of loving you. So when I got the offer to head out of here I took it—now that I think back it was very selfish of me to just leave you like that." He said sounding very regretful and Rima bit her lower lip and reached out to him.

" Its alright—I guess all along I've kinda always forgiven you for doing what you had to do—now the real question is if you actually forgive me for not loving you?" She croaked.

Blinking, a small understanding smile broke out on Nagihiko's face and he stepped forward and engulfed her in a warm hug. They stayed like that for a few seconds, Rima's face pressed against Nagihiko's chest and her heart pounding so loudly she was sure that he could hear it. "I'll forgive you—under one condition." He pointed out pulling away and instantly the warmth was gone and Rima stared up at him and nodded. "Anything," she breathed and he grinned as he stepped forward and pressed his forehead against hers. "You give me another chance at loving you." He stated and before she could even reply he crashed his lips onto hers and Rima's eyes widened before she closed them and kissed him back. Wrapping her arms around his neck, they continued to kiss—kissing away all of the pain and years of loneliness that had bottled up inside of them both.

Pulling back, they both breathed hard as Nagihiko stared into Rima's dancing eyes and she smiled softly. "I'll give you another chance but first—you have to kiss me again." She teased and smirking Nagihiko didn't hesitate as he reclaimed her lips. A wolf whistle reached their ears and breaking away abruptly, arms still locked around Nagihiko's neck, they both stared at the forms of Kukai, Yaya and Utau who were standing in the doorway grinning broadly. "Way to go Nagihiko—you're a smooth operator!" Kukai exclaimed and Yaya giggled as Utau winked at Rima before sighing and pushed off the doorframe. "Okay you two—let's leave the lovebirds alone shall we?" She pointed out, grabbing hold of both redheads collars and proceeded to drag them out of the church. Once they were gone, Nagihiko laughed and placed his face in the crook of Rima's neck.

"We have some really strange friends I must admit."

"Yea, they are a bit weird but—I wouldn't have them any other way."

"How about we blow them off…slip out through the back door and go do something fun?" Nagihiko suggested and Rima grinned releasing her hold on him.

"Then what are we still doing here hmm? I thought you'd never ask!" Laughing, she ran towards the back door and Nagihiko watched her go his eyes shimmering before he followed after her.

_END……….._

**************

**A/N: **there you go—last chapter so tell me what you think about in a neat review at the end of this okay??? Thanks for reading I really appreciate it!!

_This story was brought to you by:_

_**HappY Campers Smoke Chalk Dust! 6_~**_


End file.
